Edge of Desire
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Levy ha estado al lado de Erwin durante mucho tiempo, él es su mundo, pero cuando un accidente derrumba su burbuja,debe alejarse para poder seguir adelante...sin contar con la presencia de un chico castaño que no necesita palabras para hacerse entender.../Ereri! Eruri! Fem!Levi :) posible cambio de rate mas adelante
1. Capitulo 1

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión…la canción Edge of Desire es de John Mayer y es hermosa :3 (me gusta más la versión acústica xD)**_

**Advertencia: ****drama! xD mucho drama jaja, fem!levi :3 espero les guste, OoC…hmmm oh, posiblemente lemmon, en un futuro y quizá cambie el rate a M en un futuro jeje xD**

**Edge of Desire**

**Capítulo 1**

Miró su alrededor, estudiando con lentitud el lugar. La oficina era sobria, decorada con elegancia, los títulos estaban colgados en la pared como en las consultas de todos los médicos, y sobre el escritorio solo había una foto de dos niños.

Su madre hacía brincar su pierna de los nervios, poniéndola aún más de malas, vio de reojo a la mujer a su lado y le detuvo.

-Para-casi ordenó con el ceño fruncido, ni su madre ni Erwin le habían dicho porque estaba ahí-Me harás saltar por la ventana si sigues con eso-comentó irónica pero se madre pareció ponerse muy tensa por el comentario

-No lo vuelvas a decir…ni siquiera en broma-Levy lanzó un bufido y se hundió en su silla, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Vas a decirme ya porque estamos aquí?-pregunto de malas, estaba harta

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro y largo, vestida con una falda negra y una blusa blanca. Rodeó el escritorio y tomo asiento en la gran silla giratoria. Les sonrió a ambas y se recargó del escritorio, con los codos.

-Lamento la tardanza, tenía que arreglar un par de cosas antes-comentó pasando sus ojos aguamarina de una a otra-Y bien ¿Estás lista?-le pregunto a Levy que solo arqueó una ceja

-¿Lista para qué?-volteó la mirada hacia su madre que se veía aún más nerviosa

-Verás, hija, he hablado con Rouge-comenzó a explicar con dulzura, señalando a la mujer detrás del escritorio-Te…quedarás aquí, por un tiempo-el rostro de la chica se distorsiono, lleno de ira

-¡¿Me dejarás en el loquero?!-gritó, asustando a la mayor, que dio un ligero brinco en la silla

-Cariño, es por tu bien, necesitas relajarte y aquí podrás estar lejos de todas tus preocupaciones-

-¡Y una mierda! Les digo que estoy bien, no necesito del loquero-se sentía tan furiosa que ya no medía su lenguaje frente a su madre

-Levy, ya lo decidí y es mi última palabra-a pesar del tono dulce de su madre su rostro se veía serio, la pelinegra apretó la mandíbula y los puños

-Tus cosas ya están en tu habitación-dijo la doctora poniéndose de pie-Siéntete libre de recorrer la casa, este será tu hogar durante los próximos meses-

Le lanzó una última mirada a su madre y salió azotando la puerta. La mujer suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente.

-No sé si fue lo correcto-dijo sintiéndose al borde del llanto

-Está bien, ella estará bien, necesita alejarse de aquello que la tiene en ese estado de estrés, depresión y malhumor-se cruzó de brazos y se recargó del escritorio-Lejos de todo aquello que le hace sentir culpable, tendrá el tiempo para pensar en algo más-

-¿Puedo…venir a visitarla?-

-Lo lamento, pero no, será mejor si se mantiene alejada-la mujer bajó la cabeza y asintió, sintiéndose claramente decepcionada

-Está bien, lo entiendo-carraspeó y se puso de pie-Me voy, gracias por todo-

-Descuida Elizabeth, Levy estará mejor para cuando salga-le reconfortó poniendo una mano en su hombro

La madre de Levy salió del consultorio y se encamino hacia su auto, la casa era enorme, hecha completamente de madera y con múltiples habitaciones, Sasha, la enfermera, le despidió desde la puerta. Arrancó el auto y suspiró, de verdad esperaba que todo mejorara.

**-0-**

Observó la habitación, con una cama y un ropero, un escritorio y la silla vieja frente a este. Sus maletas estaban a un lado de la cama, listas para ser desempacadas. Con fastidio se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lanzó un bufido. ¿Cómo había sido su madre capaz de dejarla allí? ¿Por qué mierda Erwin había participado en ello? ¿No se suponía que era su novio y que la apoyaba en todo? Maldijo en voz baja en todos los idiomas que sabía y se cruzó de brazos, se rehusaba a aceptar la decisión de su progenitora.

La puerta se abrió, y la doctora que le tenía ahí reclusa hizo su aparición, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a ella, despacio, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

-Lamento que sea tan…rústica, pero no podemos darnos muchos lujos aquí, igual la cama es cómoda y hay todo lo esencialmente necesario-

-¿Cuándo me iré?-

-Cuando te sientas mejor-Levy bufó de nuevo

-¿Y que se supone que haré aquí?-

-Distraerte de tu rutina-cerró la carpeta que traía en la mano y le sonrió de nuevo-Hablar conmigo, conocer al resto de la gente aquí…hacer amigos-

-Bueno, no sé qué le haya dicho Elizabeth, pero yo no soy muy sociable que digamos, así que, creo que me quedaré aquí-

-Levy, tu madre me dijo que solías tocar el piano de niña-le sonrió y señaló las escaleras detrás de ella-Hay uno en la parte de arriba, tal vez quieras echarle un vistazo más tarde-abrió la puerta y se paró en el marco-¿Quieres ir a conocer el lugar conmigo? Porque no creo que hayas ido tu sola-le dijo y salió, dejando la puerta abierta, como una invitación

Levy se pasó la mano por el cabello, no quería ir a recorrer el lugar, pero tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse allí. Se puso de pie y alcanzó a la doctora, sin prisa, viéndola abrir la carpeta de nuevo.

Recorrieron varios pasillos y cuartos mientras le explicaba el funcionamiento de las cosas y que era cada uno, hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta en específico. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz a la chica y abrió, dejando ver los enormes muebles llenos de libros de toda clase, la pelinegra no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Esta es la biblioteca-señaló los estantes y añadió-Hay de todo lo que te puedas imaginar, así que no creo que te sea difícil pasar el rato aquí, estoy segura de que encontraras algo de tu agrado-la doctora volteó hacia el sillón al lado de la chimenea y pegó la carpeta a su pecho, con una ligera sonrisa-Oh, perdona por haber interrumpido tu lectura-

Levy no se molestó en voltear a ver a quien sea que le haya hablado, simplemente se aventuró con un par de pasos para recorrer los libreros, leyendo con rapidez los títulos en las pastas viejas.

-¿Qué lees ahora?-preguntó la mujer y la pelinegra no se molestó en responder-Oh, ese es muy bueno, dime cuando lo termines para que te recomiende más de la autora-la menor sintió que se estaba burlando de ella, por lo que asomó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido nuevamente

Su expresión se relajó un poco al ver que había un chico sentado enfrente a ella, estaba de espaldas por lo que no podía verle bien, _"Un loco de por aquí" _pensó y continuó con su tarea. Escuchaba a Rouge hacerle preguntas al chico pero ninguna respuesta de vuelta, no sabía si él solo se limitaba a responder con la cabeza o simplemente hablaba en voz baja, igual, no le importaba, no estaba ahí para fraternizar con los locos de ahí.

Memorizó varios títulos que le llamaron la atención y se prometió a si misma a escabullirse cuando nadie anduviera por ahí para llevarlos a su habitación.

-¿Te ha gustado algo?-le pregunto la doctora y Levy ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro-Puedes venir cuando quieras por lo que quieras-le sonrió-Déjame presentarte a alguien-le dijo haciéndole señas para que se acercara-Levy, él es Eren-dijo, haciendo referencia al muchacho, que aún no lograba divisar con claridad pues no quería pararse al lado de la mujer-Eren, ella es Levy-presentó, cuando finalmente se detuvo junto a ella-Se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo…y tendrán que compartir baño-

Levy giró para ver al chico, encontrándose de frente con unos increíbles ojos verdes que le miraban expectantes, su cabello castaño y corto, escondía la mitad de su cara detrás del libro, parecía avergonzado por algo.

-Hola-fue lo único que pensó en decir, el chico inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, concordando

-Bien, vamos, aún faltan lugares para que conozcas-la dio un par de palmadas en el hombro-Nos vemos en la cena-se despidió, a lo que Eren agito la mano en forma de despedida y salieron

Conforme recorrían el pasillo, la muchacha iba pensativa, ¿Por qué el castaño no había contestado a ninguna de las preguntas? Finalmente la curiosidad le gano y tomo una ligera bocanada de aire.

-¿Eren es mudo?-preguntó en voz baja, pero Rouge le escucho perfectamente

-Sí y no-la muchacha arqueó una ceja-Eren puede hablar, pero no lo hace desde que tiene 10 años-

-¿Y porque no? ¿Es idiota?-la doctora contuvo la carcajada por el comentario

-No, no, el trauma que le quedó a esa edad termino por enmudecerlo, sé que puede hablar, pero no lo hará hasta que no lo crea necesario-

-¿Y hace cuánto de eso?-

-10 años-

Se detuvieron en la enorme puerta que daba hacia el jardín y la doctora abrió la puerta.

-La cena es a las 7 de la noche, nos vemos hasta entonces-dijo dando media vuelta y siguiendo por los pasillos, Levy regresó la vista hacia el jardín y divisó a todos los presentes, hizo una mueca y dio media vuelta, de regreso a su habitación

**-0-**

El reloj de péndulo sonó cuando dieron las 7 de la noche y escuchó los múltiples pasos en el pasillo, bajando las escaleras, su estómago sonó pero le ignoró, obligándose a regresar su atención al libro en sus manos.

Escuchó el par de toquidos en su puerta, pero no levantó la mirada cuando la abrieron.

-No iré a cenar-declaró a quien sea que estuviera en su puerta

-Me gustaría acceder a tu deseo, pero la doctora me pidió específicamente que viniera por ti-escuchó una voz muy dulce a la entrada y no pudo evitar levantar la cara

Ahí estaba una chica, bajita, incluso más que ella, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, su rostro amable no concordaba con el lugar, y no llevaba el uniforme de la enfermera Sasha que había conocido esa tarde.

-Mi nombre es Christa Renz-se presentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-Vamos, señorita Levy, los demás quieren conocerle-

Frunció el ceño ligeramente al sentirse como mono de circo por el comentario y abrió la boca para negarse de nuevo, pero su estómago rugió exigiendo comida y la pelinegra tuvo que ponerse en pie de mala gana, salió de su habitación y se adelantó un par de pasos, de inmediato la pequeña rubia le siguió escaleras abajo.

Al entrar en el comedor sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella, divisó el asiento en medio de Rouge y Eren, y se apresuró a sentarse, no es como si se sintiera muy cómoda con ellos, pero no conocía a nadie más. Sin embargo se arrepintió casi al instante de haber entrado.

-Chicos-llamó la doctora-Ella es Levy, será nuestra compañera por los próximos meses, trátenla bien ¿De acuerdo?-todos los presentes asintieron-Así que por favor, preséntense-

-Soy Armin-dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules, que fácilmente pudo haber sido confundido con una chica

-Nanaba-dijo la mujer rubia al lado, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente

-Soy Jean-

-Mejor conocido como cara de caballo-dijo un chico bajito, rapado, sentado al lado de Eren, el castaño sonrió divertido

-Cierra la boca cabeza de patata-se defendió el agredido, provocando algunas risas en la mesa

-Berthold-dijo un chico, que daba la impresión de ser bastante alto, con el cabello oscuro corto y una mirada amable, cargada de culpabilidad

-Ymir-dijo la chica pecosa, con expresión aburrida y recargada de la palma de su mano, la rubia que con anterioridad había ido por ella solo le sonrió

-Connie-dijo el "cabeza de patata" con una sonrisa

-Y bueno, ya conoces a Eren, y a Sasha-dijo Rouge llamando la atención de la chica a su lado que parecía concentrada en algo dentro de su cabeza-Mañana, Levy se unirá a las sesiones grupales diarias, por favor trátenla como de la familia-los presentes asintieron y la muchacha rodó los ojos con fastidio, no tenía por qué sentirse como de la familia, igual buscaría la manera de largarse lo antes posible

-Eren-la vocecita de Armin la regresó a la realidad-¿Terminaste de leer el libro que te recomendé?-pregunto y el castaño asintió, sonriéndole-¿Te gusto?-volvió a asentir-Es bastante emocionante-

Sus ojos iban del rubio al moreno, siguiendo aquella extraña conversación de preguntas y asentimientos de cabeza, era tan extraño, pero nadie parecía inmutarse por ello, lo pensó un poco más y concordó con que muchas conversaciones con ella eran así

-¿Le gusta leer señorita Levy?-la pregunta de Armin le hizo volver a la realidad, llevándola a la conclusión, de que se perdía mucho en sus pensamientos muy seguido

-Sí-

-¿Ya ha visto la biblioteca?-preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, ella asintió-Es grandiosa ¿No? Seguramente encontrara más de un título de su agrado-

-Sí, ya tengo algunos pensados-

-Si me permite, me gustaría recomendarle un par de libros-dijo después de darle un sorbo a su taza de té, la pelinegra hizo un ademán con la mano, nunca rechazaba una recomendación literaria

Al terminar la cena volvió a su habitación y se recostó, antes de poder sentarse a leer había verificado que el cuarto estuviera lo suficientemente limpio, quedando satisfecha con su trabajo después de limpiarlo unas tres veces. Se cubrió con las mantas y cerró los ojos, esperaba poder dormir un poco esa noche.

**-0-**

_Erwin entro a la habitación blanca donde Levy recién despertaba, él le miró claramente enfadado, decepcionado y ella pareció confundida. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Y por qué estaba ahí?_

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_

_-En el hospital-respondió serio, Levy hizo una mueca_

_-¿Qué paso?-preguntó poniendo una mano en su vientre sintiéndolo más bajo de lo que debería-¿Y la bebé?-_

_-La perdiste-respondió el otro sin ninguna clase de tacto y con el ceño fruncido_

_-¿Qué?-se sintió ajena a aquello, como si no escuchara lo que decía_

_-¿Ahora también eres sorda?-pregunto el rubio acercándose a ella-La perdiste-_

_-¿Cómo…que lo perdí? ¿Qué pasó, Erwin?-_

_-Sufriste un aborto…que conociéndote seguro lo provocaste-_

_Las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, ella, por muy fría e indiferente que fuera a muchas cosas no se atrevería a matar a un inocente, ¡Y mucho menos a su hija!_

_-¿Yo?-la voz de la pelinegra parecía haber desaparecido-¿De qué hablas? Vamos a casarnos, a formar una familia… ¿Por qué abortaría?-_

_-Porque es un estorbo para ti-dijo con facilidad, tomándola con fuerza del brazo, lastimándola-Seguramente por eso-_

_-¿Crees que sería capaz de matarla por una razón tan egoísta?-reprochó, aún en voz baja e intentando ignorar el dolor en su brazo_

_-Tú eres muy egoísta-_

_-Me lastimas-dijo enojada, finalmente y jaló su brazo, soltándose de manera brusca, no quería escuchar nada, no quería saber nada-Vete-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¡Vete!-elevó la voz señalando la puerta_

_-Me voy-dijo asintiendo-Pero en cuanto salgas de aquí haré que quedes embarazada de nuevo…no por una estupidez tuya vamos a arruinar nuestros planes-_

_-¡Vete!-gritó, tomando el jarrón junto a ella y aventándoselo con furia_

_Erwin fue más rápido y lo esquivó, caminando hasta la puerta y cerrado tras él, en seguida la jarra con agua que habían dejado allí se estrelló con la puerta de madera._

_Levy sintió una extraña rabia en su interior que crecía, ¿Había perdido a la bebé? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Fue su culpa? Pues era su cuerpo, así que si ningún factor externo tuvo que ver, seguramente ella lo había provocado._

_-Es mi culpa-dijo en voz baja, dejándose caer en la camilla, pasándose una mano por el cabello-Es mi culpa-repitió, encogiendo las piernas, abrazándose a sus rodillas_

_Sintió los ojos escocerle pero las lágrimas jamás bajaron, a pesar de que lo intento, quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas no aparecieron. Lanzó un suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta hacerse sangrar._

_-No me afecta-dijo en voz baja-No me afecta…no me afecta-_

**-0-**

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, bañada en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Se sentó en la cama, despacio y vió a su alrededor, recordando que no estaba en su casa.

Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y sintió la garganta seca.

-No me afecta-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, estrujando entre sus dedos las cobijas-No me afecta-

Se puso de pie, mientras en voz baja repetía aquellas tres palabras, se puso una sudadera y bajó a la cocina, se sirvió agua en un vaso y se la tomó de golpe, buscando despejarse un poco. Pero la garganta aún la sentía seca.

La luz se prendió y volteó a la entrada, mirando a quien estuviese allí.

-Ah, eres tú-comentó al ver a Eren que camino hacia ella para tomar un vaso-¿Pesadillas?-preguntó en voz baja, a lo que el muchacho movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-Suerte con eso-dijo y después de lavar el vaso en el fregadero salió a paso lento-Buenas noches-deseó y salió

Eren se quedó allí, con el agua en la mano y la mirada fija en la entrada, Levy no parecía mal, entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Nada parecía cuadrarle…

Levy entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta, se recargó de ella y se deslizó despacio hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, tenía frío, su cuerpo entero temblaba. Encogió las piernas y recargó la frente en las rodillas, sus manos viajaron a su vientre, abrazándose a su misma.

Deseo que Erwin estuviera ahí, que la abrazara y la mimara, entonces recordó lo enfadado que estaba con ella, por ser tan inútil y que su cuerpo no pudiese retener a su hijo.

-Quiero ir a casa-dijo en voz baja, mirando a la nada

Gateó hasta la cama, y sacó de ahí la maleta, la abrió y vió en esta el oso de peluche color rosa con un moño atado en el cuello, lo tomo y se puso de pie. Empujó la maleta de una patada debajo de la cama de nuevo y se subió, se acurrucó entre las mantas, se hizo ovillo y se abrazó al oso. Si ella no fuese tan débil y estúpida tendría a su bebé en brazos.

* * *

**Hallo! Como están? Ya se! Ya se que estoy con mas fics pedientes y que me tome una semana de vacaciones xD pero tenía que subir este…es…algo así como una adaptación xD jaja ya luego les contare una "bonita" historia y el porque de este fic n.n**

**Por cierto~ al ser el nombre de Levi cambiado a Levy por su genero, se pronuncia entonces como se escribe y no Rivaille como en masculino ¿Vale?**

**Tenía rato que quería escribir un fic inspirado en esa canción n.n y estoy emocionada por esto! Wiii~!**

**Pero buaaano, ojala les guste :) les mando un beso embarrado de nutella y espero sus reviews**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión :) hay OoC (ligero)**_

**Este cap va dedicado a mi hermosa Jani-oneechan (a la que he olvidado últimamente T^T perdonar neechan! Eres la mejor del mundo ti amo!) y a Miavid (mi niña lamento lo de tu hija :( este cap va con mucho cariño para ti! Te quiero!)**

**Edge of Desire**

**Capitulo 2**

Eren se detuvo frente a la puerta y levantó su mano para tocar, se sintió bastante extraño, Rouge le había pedido que despertara a Levy y le acompañara al comedor para desayunar. Suspiró y tocó un par de veces, esperando a que le dieran permiso para entrar, el silencio le contesto y volvió a tocar.

Al no recibir respuesta se aventuró a abrir la puerta, la empujo despacio, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, volvió a tocar y asomo la cabeza por la rendija, encontrando el bulto entre las mantas inmóvil. Entró a paso lento, deteniéndose justo al lado de la cama, puso una mano por donde supuso estaba su hombro y la sacudió un poco. Levy, que estaba de espalda, giro y se acomodó mejor, aún dormida.

Hizo una mueca al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba, se hincó en el piso, y llevó una mano a su boca, pensativo, intentando descubrir la manera en que podría despertar a la chica. Entonces sus ojos vieron el rostro pasivo de la joven, su respiración acompasada era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación, y era tan pacifico que a él le dieron ganas de recostarse junto a ella.

Su piel era tan blanca que parecía de porcelana, su nariz pequeña y perfecta, sus parpados cerrados con sus largas y rizadas pestañas, definitivamente se veía mejor sin su ceño fruncido, y sus labios rosados y entreabiertos. Su rostro era perfecto, se recargó de la orilla del colchón, sin dejar de mirarla, se sentía hipnotizado de verla así, tan tranquila.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron, despacio, el color gris en sus iris se veía increíble y le quedaba demasiado bien, el corazón del castaño se aceleró se puso de pie de inmediato, al sentirse descubierto. Levy se enderezó también, con una ceja arqueada y el ceño levemente fruncido. Eren se inclinó como en una especie de disculpa y salió, casi, corriendo del cuarto, dejando a la chica completamente confundida.

Se pasó una mano por su corto cabello y vió el reloj de la pared, aún era temprano pero ya no podría dormir más. Se puso de pie, se estiró y salió en dirección al baño, una buena ducha le quitaría el sueño.

**-0-**

Rouge los sentó en círculo en el jardín, Levy tenía una clara expresión de fastidio, estaba somnolienta y quería volver a su habitación, la doctora esperó a que todos estuvieran acomodados e hizo un ademán con la mano.

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere comenzar?-dijo con una leve sonrisa, recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes que veían a todos lados intentando evadir la pregunta-Ok, entonces yo tendré que escoger-volvió a pasar su mirada por todos-Jean, ¿Quieres compartir algo con nosotros hoy?-

El chico se rascó la cabeza e hizo una mueca, suspiro y asintió, aceptando.

-Yo…ya les he hablado de Marco, mi mejor amigo-bajó la mirada-Y que él esta…muerto, pero nunca les he contado como murió-hizo una mueca y se sobo la nuca-Fuimos a una fiesta y habíamos bebido un poco, yo no me sentía mal así que decidí conducir, en la carretera, me quedé dormido por un segundo y…cuando recobre la consciencia vi otro carro que venía hacia nosotros, trate de evitarlo pero ya era muy tarde…la mitad del cuerpo de Marco quedó atrapada entre el otro carro y el asiento-se mordió el labio inferior y sintió el nudo en la garganta-Fue mi culpa-se pasó una mano por la frente y suspiró-Y no creo poder perdonarme-

Armin puso una mano en su espalda y le dio un par de palmadas, Jean volvió sus labios una línea y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, aguantando las lágrimas que querían bajar por sus ojos.

-Estoy bastante segura que debió ser difícil compartirlo, Jean-dijo Rouge inclinándose un poco hacia adelante-Y el contarlo ya es un avance, está bien recordar a tu amigo, pero tienes que aprender a perdonarte a ti mismo, porque no fue a propósito lo que hiciste ¿Me equivoco?-el chico negó-Puedes intentar pensar en todo lo positivo, en las cosas buenas que pasaste con él-él asintió y la doctora esbozo una ligera sonrisa-¿Alguien más quiere compartir algo?-sus ojos se fijaron en Eren que veía a Jean y Armin-¿Eren?-

El castaño pasó su mirada a la pelinegra, sonrió y negó con la cabeza, evitando mirarla a los ojos. La mayor asintió, y volteó a ver a Levy.

-¿Levy? ¿Quieres contarnos algo?-la chica hizo una mueca y negó

-Paso-

-Está bien, como quieras-volteó y espero a que el resto quisiera compartir algo más

Levy volteó a ver a Eren, que aún tenía la mirada en el suelo, pensativo, recordó que lo había visto en su habitación esa mañana y que sonrojado había salido corriendo, tapó su boca para que no vieran su sonrisa divertida y bajó la mirada, ese chico era extraño y divertido.

**-0-**

Levy se acomodó en el sillón que Rouge le había indicado, hizo una mueca y espero a que la doctora se terminara de servir su té para saber el motivo por el que estaba ahí, para poder sacarle cuando podía irse, o que tenía que hacer para ganar su libertad. Rouge tomó asiento con toda la calma del mundo y le tendió una taza humeante, dejándola frente a ella sobre la pequeña mesita, viendo que su paciente miraba con insistencia el ajedrez de cristal sobre la mesa.

-¿Juegas?-preguntó, haciendo que la menor levantara la mirada

-Aprendí de niña, pero tiene mucho que no juego-

-¿Te animas a una partida?-cuestionó con una ligera sonrisa, la otra se encogió de hombros y asintió

Se inclinó un poco hacia la mesa y giró el tablero, a ella siempre le había gustado jugar con las piezas negras. La pecosa le dio un sorbo a su té y se acomodó en su sillón.

-Bueno, tenemos una hora, ¿De qué quieres charlar?-

-La verdad, de nada-dijo directa como siempre, observando a la mayor mover su primera pieza-No sé porque estoy aquí-

-Vamos Levy, lo sabes, pero no quieres aceptar que tienes un problema-

-No tengo un problema-movió su caballo y se recargó del respaldo

-Bien, como quieras, hablemos de algo más…que tal… ¿Tu padre?-la mujer movió un peón-¿Cómo te llevas con él?-

-¿Con ese idiota mal nacido?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados-No hemos hablado desde hace un año-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Y yo que se? Un día solo se fue de la casa y no regreso, no llamó, no nada-se encogió de hombros de nuevo y movió a su reina

-¿Y nunca te llevaste bien con él?-

-Cuando era niña…muy niña, después de que me entere de sus mentiras…y todo se fue al caño-

-¿Sus mentiras?-preguntó la doctora, volviendo a mover su peón

-Te contare una pequeña historia-dijo en tono burlón, moviendo a su reina para llevarse el peón de la doctora-Erase una vez una muchacha tan ingenua e inocente que se enamoró de un imbécil que termino embarazándola, tuvieron que casarse por la bebé que venía en camino y ella estaba muy enamorada, conforme pasó el tiempo él comenzó a buscarse otras sin que lo supiera, fingía ser feliz y querer a su hija-se recargó del respaldo del sillón y se cruzó de brazos-Hasta que un día llegó y le dijo a su esposa que le había sido infiel y que tenía un hijo, ella, aún enamorada, le perdono y le dio una segunda oportunidad-se rascó la punta de la nariz, como si lo que narrara fuera cualquier cosa-Un día, le dijo a su hija que había tenido el varón que siempre había deseado, haciéndola sentir humillada, haciéndola sentir como un estorbo, todos los días se quejaba con la patética excusa de que nadie lo comprendía y también diciendo que lo que su esposa le daba no era suficiente…hasta que un día desapareció-miró a la mayor a los ojos-Jaque-

Rouge le dio un sorbo a su té, se hizo un poco hacia atrás y estudio sus movimientos, analizando también las palabras de la chica y su mirada.

-Tu madre tiene un corazón muy grande-movió su rey, sin despegar la vista de la menor-Perdonar una infidelidad y más, el que tu padre haya tenido un hijo por otro lado…debió ser muy difícil para ella-Levy asintió, concordando

-Pero sigue siendo muy ingenua-suspiró y se inclinó hacia la mesa-Realmente creyó que él tomaría la segunda oportunidad…-

-¿Tú no lo hubieras perdonado?-

-Yo **jamás **lo perdonaré-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por haber puesto a ese bastardo por encima de mí-movió su reina de nuevo y se llevó el alfil de la mayor-Jaque-volvió a decir, enderezándose-No, me retracto, él-volvió a suspirar-Mi…hermano, o lo que sea, no tiene la culpa de nada…el único culpable es ese mal nacido que tiene por padre-

-Es tu padre también, Levy-

-Yo no tengo padre-declaró, con un tono de voz bastante serio, la pecosa tomo otro sorbo de té y movió su rey

-Y… ¿Conoces a ese chico?-

-No, la verdad es que no tengo las ganas ni el interés…si él quiere conocerme, si es que sabe sobre mí, tendrá que buscarme-la mayor asintió, comprendiendo-Jaque mate-

-Eres bastante buena-sonrió-Bueno, creo que nuestro tiempo ya termino, podemos jugar otra partida el día de mañana, si quieres-la menor asintió, se tomó lo que quedaba de té en su taza y se puso de pie-Solo un última pregunta, Levy-la de tez nívea se quedó quieta, antes de salir por la puerta-¿Le odias?-

-No-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Pero tampoco tengo afecto alguno por él…solo…me es indiferente… ¿Me puedo ir ya?-

-Sí, nos vemos en la cena-

La de cabello corto no respondió, solo camino directo a la salida y cerró la puerta tras ella. Rouge suspiro, hizo un par de anotaciones en una libreta y miró preocupada la puerta, entrelazó sus dedos y recargó sus puños en las piernas, había mucho que hacer con Levy.

**-0-**

Se sentó en su cama con las piernas encogidas, recargó su frente de las rodillas y se abrazó a sí misma, cerró sus ojos e intentó dejar de pensar, pero su cerebro tenía otros planes, a su mente volvió la anécdota que el tal Jean había contado, había sido su culpa, y él lo sabía, y al contrario de lo que muchos psicólogos decían, sobre asumir la responsabilidad y estupidez y media, eso no aminoraba la culpa.

Lo mismo era con ella, ¿Por qué si se supone que su embarazo iba muy bien…abortó de un momento a otro? No tenía sentido ¿O es que lo había provocado de forma inconsciente? Si bien, era cierto que al principio se mostró un poco renuente, con el tiempo terminó aceptándolo y enamorándose de la bebé, que hasta hace unos meses, crecía en su vientre.

Su mano se colocó en su vientre, donde ya no había bulto alguno, arrugó la ropa entre sus dedos y sintió los ojos escocerle, inhaló profundo e intento concentrarse en llorar, pero nada, ni una sola lágrima bajo de sus ojos. Su madre le había dicho que llorar era bueno, que le desahogaría un poco…pero por más que lo intentara, no lo lograba.

Se sintió estúpida e insensible, porque ni siquiera había podido llorar la muerte de su bebé, porque así en verdad parecía como si ella hubiese deseado que se haya muerto. Suspiro, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y no veía más allá de su nariz, estiró las piernas, que comenzaba a sentirlas dormidas, se dejó caer en la cama y miró hacia arriba, no podía distinguir el techo, y aunque sabía que estaba ahí, el lugar se le estaba haciendo inmenso.

Alzó una mano, como si quisiera tocar el techado, sintió que algo faltaba, a su lado, su otra mano aun estrujaba su ropa con fuerza. Un par de toquidos en la puerta le hicieron aflojar el agarre y bajar su brazo, movió la cabeza hacia la entrada y esperó a que abrieran o hablaran.

-Adelante-dijo después de esperar un poco y no escuchar a nadie

La puerta se abrió, despacio, el rostro de Eren se asomó por la pequeña rendija donde entraba luz, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía nervioso. No se movió, como esperando a que ella diera permiso de nuevo. Suspiró y se enderezó, sentándose de nuevo, con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día con cara de idiota?-Jaeger se sonrojo más y negó con la cabeza, entrando finalmente, puso la mano en el apagador y le miró a los ojos, por su aprobación-No, déjalo como está, me lastima la luz-

El castaño quitó su mano y avanzó despacio, se detuvo justo a su lado, le tendió un plato, que llevaba en su otra mano, y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Levy arqueó una ceja, pasando su mirada del pedazo de pastel al chico, en su mente se figuró a un cachorro que veía a su amo, al que le acababa de llevar algún regalo, y movía la cola.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin comprender, recibiendo el plato, Eren se rascó la nuca apenado-¿Lo de esta mañana?-el chico asintió, enérgicamente, inclinándose de nuevo-Esta…bien…no tiene importancia-se encogió de hombros y picó la torta con poco interés-Realmente no…me gustan las cosas dulces-

El más alto hizo una mueca, claramente decepcionado y suspiró. Le miró, de forma suplicante, rogando porque lo probara.

-Está bien-asintió resignada y tomó un pedazo, llevándoselo a la boca-Vaya…esta bueno-dijo sorprendida-No esta tan dulce-

El rostro de Jaeger pareció iluminarse y sonrió orgulloso, se dio un par de palmadas en el pecho y señalo el pastel.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?-preguntó incrédula-Creí que Sasha cocinaba-el otro asintió, y pensó la manera de explicarle que él también lo hacía-Supongo que debe recibir ayuda tuya-Eren asintió de nuevo y sonrió aún más, se sentía genial que ella le entendiera así-Pues…te ha quedado bien, yo soy un desastre cocinando-soltó una risa nostálgica y se llevó otro pedazo a la boca, el chico se sentó en la cama, despacio y puso una mano sobre la suya, para después señalarse, Levy de inmediato retiró su mano-Está bien, si quiero algo de la cocina te lo pediré, solo…evitemos el contacto físico ¿De acuerdo?-

Asintió, apenado y se puso de pie, señaló la salida, hizo una reverencia.

-Te veo mañana-aceptó y le vio salir…Eren era extraño

Negó con la cabeza y continuó comiendo, le recordó a los pasteles que su madre solía cocinar para ella cuando tenía antojos, tragó el último pedazo y dejó el plato en la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

Se recostó, ignorando los pensamientos que inundaban su mente y la cara de Eren, esa mañana, apareció en su cabeza, con la cara roja de vergüenza y a punto de salir corriendo, era como un niño pequeño. Recordó lo que Rouge le había contado e hizo cuentas, si Eren no hablaba desde los 10 años ¿Significaba entonces que tenía 10 años ahí? ¿Qué había sido tan traumante como para dejarlo sin habla?

Las dudas asaltaron su mente, quitándole el poco sueño que sentía. Se enderezó, se puso los zapatos y salió de la habitación a paso lento. Se sorprendió al encontrar la casa a oscuras, que se veía un poco tétrica de esa manera, solo la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas sin cortinas iluminaba el lugar.

Miró las escaleras que daban al piso superior, hizo una mueca, considerando la opción y terminó por subir, despacio, procurando no hacer ruido alguno. En la planta superior solo había dos habitaciones, una puerta estaba cerrada y la otra abierta, se asomó a la que estaba abierta y gracias a los rayos de la luna divisó el gran piano de cola en el centro de la habitación. Y no había más.

Era un cuarto limpio, aparentemente, el banco frente a las teclas tenía una tela encima, cubriéndolo, entró, encendió la luz y cerró tras ella. Sus pies le condujeron solos hasta el instrumento, que por alguna razón parecía estar invitándola a sentarse, removió la tela del banco y se sentó.

Su pie derecho se posó sobre los pedales, sus manos, sobre sus piernas, le cosquilleaban, su mirada recorría todas las teclas, como reconociéndolas. Suspiró. Poso su mano derecha sobre las blancas y comenzó un pequeño recorrido, verificando el sonido. Sonrió mentalmente al escucharle tan afinado, tan claro.

Repasó en su mente partituras, intentando buscar alguna sencilla que pudiera tener presente a la perfección. Sus dedos se deslizaron solos por las teclas, conformando la melodía que recordaba tanto le gustaba de niña, la razón por haber aprendido a tocar piano.

Estaba tan absorta en la música, que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió. Ni tampoco escuchó los pocos pasos que el recién llegado dio para adentrarse a la habitación. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los sentidos inundados por la melodía que salía del piano. Cuando terminó sus manos quedaron en el aire, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y sus labios esbozaban una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

Escucho a una persona aplaudiendo a su espalda y de inmediato se puso de pie, un poco asustada, pues no se había percatado de la presencia del intruso. Sus ojos grises miraron al castaño que sonreía ampliamente cerca de la puerta, frunció el ceño y tragó saliva, nunca, a parte de su madre, nadie le había escuchado.

-¡¿Cuándo entraste?!-preguntó un poco alterada, Eren se sonrojó, se rascó la nuca y miró al suelo-Casi me matas de un susto-dijo un poco enfadada-¿Qué quieres?-

Se acercó un poco más y señaló el piano, después le dio a entender que tomara asiento en el banco, Levy le miró con desconfianza, pero tomo asiento, despacio, sin perder de vista al chico que se acercaba a paso lento, se sentó a su lado y miró el teclado, con brillo en los ojos.

Ella intentó comprender, intentó saber que había en esa mirada llena de ilusión infantil. Sintió las manos tibias del chico sobre las suyas y las coloco sobre las teclas, mirándoles ansioso, esperando a que tocaran algo. Quiso reír por verle tan ansioso y decidió complacerle.

Sus dedos se movieron despacio por las teclas, la melodía que tocaba la recordaba, por ser de las primeras que aprendió.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó en voz baja, pero no recibió respuesta, Jaeger parecía absorto en la música, perdido en las notas

Decidió no preguntar más y continuó tocando, le parecía increíble que sus dedos reconocieran las teclas con esa facilidad, a pesar de tener años sin sentarse frente a su propio piano y tocar. ¿Cuánto tenía que no lo hacía? Claro, desde que había comenzado a salir con Erwin…desde que había dejado olvidados a sus pocos amigos para darle toda su atención a su novio… ¿Eso había…estado bien?

Cuando volvió a la realidad, notó que se había detenido, y que el chico le veía con ligera preocupación en el rostro, como si se preguntara que había pasado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y bajó sus manos a sus piernas, haciéndolas puños.

-Lo lamento…yo…creo que ya es tarde-se puso de pie y se alejó un poco del banco-Debemos dormir-

Sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes confundidos e insistentes de Eren, desvió la mirada de inmediato, al sentir que su corazón daba un vuelco y miró a la puerta. Escuchó al chico suspirar y ponerse de pie. Sus pasos se acercaron a ella que por alguna razón estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Buenas noches Eren-dijo e hizo amago de salir, pero se detuvo al sentir de nuevo una mano cálida sobre la suya, la iba a retirar pero el chico le dirigió fuera de la habitación-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó confundida, no comprendía muy bien

Jaeger se encargó de apagar la luz y dejar la puerta entre abierta, le condujo escaleras abajo y se detuvieron ante la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-Oh, claro…gracias por acompañarme, supongo-

Él le sonrió, hizo una reverencia, aún con la mano de la chica entre las suyas y le besó el dorso de la mano. Levy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, tan pequeña que era casi imperceptible, pero Eren la notó de todas formas y amplió la propia, soltándole.

-Buenas noches, Eren-repitió ella y el castaño se despidió con la mano, dando media vuelta en dirección a su habitación

Se quedó observando el pasillo, por donde se había ido. Suspiró y movió su cabeza levemente, dio media vuelta y entró a su cuarto, definitivamente Eren era extraño.

* * *

**Hallo! Hoy vengo un día antes, ¿Por qué? Porque mañana voy a salir xD por la mañana y por la tarde les voy a subir un cap especial de este fic por san valentin :3 les va a gustar, pero bueeeno, les agradezco infinitamente por los fav, los follows y los reviews, que ahora voy a contestar :D**

_**Chibi Taiga: **_**hallo! Que bueno que te encantara! Levy es hermosa! Y sip, algo muy triste y difícil de superar :( lo de Erencito lo pondré más adelante vale? En fin~ espero te haya gustado y nos leemos mañana en el oneshot qe subiré :D bye!**

_**Wkesh: **_**sipi, de verdad son taaaaan poquitos y son taaaan hermosos, que no me resistí a hacer uno jeje te hare un pequeño spoiler xD nope, Levy no mato a su bebe y sip, Erwin se paso de mala onda (jodido C-J-S! xD) bueno, que bueno que te encantara la idea y ojala te haya gustado este cap n.n nos leemos el lunes y espero leerte en el one-shot de mañana n.n bye!**

_**Niruu: **_**:) que bueno que te entrara la curiosidad y que lo hayas leído! :D realmente me encanta tener reviews :D ya empece a relatar porque están ahí, conforme vaya avanzando la historia dire los motivos de todos y también iré contando la historia de Levy, y~ dejare la historia de Eren para el fina (sufrirán!) jajaja bueno, espero te haya gustado el cap y ojala nos leamos en el oneshot de mañana n.n bye!**

_**Guest: **_**que bueno que te encantara n.n aquí la continuación para que no te quedes con la duda (procurare subir cada lunes y viernes n.n) de verdad has leído fics mios ._.? wooooo que genial xD me alegra que te gusten n.n bueno, ojala te haya gustado el cap de hoy y nos leemos mañana en el oneshot que subiré (espero xD) bye!**

**Buaaaaano, me despido, les agradezco por leer y nos leemos en el oneshot de mañana, estará hermozo (siii con z XD) les mando besitos embarrados de nutella y muuuuchos abrazos**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**SnK no me pertenece, esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión…mucha locura xD**_

**Edge of Desire**

**Capítulo 3**

De nuevo estaban en círculo en el patio, Levy llevaba ahí un par de semanas y había aprendido que tres veces por semana se reunían para hablar sobre sus experiencias, y eran libres de contar lo que desearan. Ese día, como los anteriores, Rouge la había incitado para que contara algo, pero como antes, se negó, al igual que Eren. Comprendiendo la mujer asintió y desvió su mirada hacia el chico rubio al lado de Eren que jugaba con un poco de pasto entre sus dedos.

-Armin… ¿Quieres contarnos algo hoy?-el chico, del que ahora sabía que solo tenía 14 años, hizo una mueca, y asintió, Armin tampoco solía contar nada, por lo que, que se animara en esa ocasión era un verdadero acontecimiento, tomó aire, despacio y clavó la mirada en el suelo

-La razón por la que yo estoy aquí es que…-abrió la boca, como si quisiera continuar pero las palabras estuvieran atoradas en su garganta, la cerró y tragó saliva, cerró los ojos e intentó seguir-Hace 5 años…yo solía admirar mucho a un primo mío, es mayor que yo por 8 años, y…me gustaba estar con él, era agradable…porque él sabía mucho más que yo y me enseñaba cosas-volvió a tragar saliva y sintió el nudo en la garganta-Hasta que un día…se mudó a la casa…porque mis tíos iban a salir de viaje por trabajo, así que se quedaría por un tiempo…yo…estaba en mi cuarto, entró en la noche, me tapó la boca y me dijo que si gritaba o me quejaba me haría daño-

Levy miraba fijamente al chico, sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez y sus puños tan apretados que comenzaban a dolerle los nudillos, igualmente apretaba la mandíbula, comenzando a provocarse un dolor de cabeza.

-Él me…violo-dijo con la voz quebrada y aguantando las lágrimas, los ojos de la chica chispearon de furia y soltó todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones, sin darse cuenta-No solo esa vez…lo hizo todas las veces que pudo mientras vivió ahí, hasta que…tuvo que irse a la universidad con sus papás, pero yo tenía miedo aún de contarles a los míos-sorbió la nariz, y ella no comprendía porque estaba tan molesta por lo que el rubio estaba contando-Un año después mi mamá enfermo y al siguiente murió, entonces pensé…que debía decirle a mi padre, él dijo que…yo debía dejar de decir tonterías-bajó la mirada y sintió las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas-Y me trajo aquí, pensando que así olvidaría mis historias-

Eren no dudo un segundo y pasó su brazo por los hombros del menor, haciendo que recargara su cabeza en su hombro para que pudiera llorar como quisiera, él no sabía porque su amigo tenía ahí un par de años, y ahora que se enteraba le daba mucha furia con el idiota que le había lastimado física y psicológicamente de esa manera. La pelinegra cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar, buscando la manera de calmarse, estaba segura que si llegaba a saber quién era el que le había hecho aquello a ese niño lo molería a golpes.

-Es muy importante…que tu finalmente hayas decidido contárnoslo Armin…vas a seguir adelante, porque ya diste el primer paso, y quiero que te des cuenta que el que te hizo daño ya no está aquí, está lejos, y no te hará más daño ¿De acuerdo? Sé que es difícil aceptarlo…pero tienes unos excelentes amigos aquí…seguro que así puedes progresar más rápido-le reconfortó la doctora, que había señalado con sus manos a los demás presentes-Gracias por confiar en nosotros-

Armin asintió, con la cara escondida en el hombro del castaño y se desahogó, intentando no hacer sonido alguno. Jean fulminó a Eren con la mirada, pues le molestaba la cercanía que esos dos tenían.

-Bien… ¿Quién sigue?-

**-0-**

_Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cuarto, en su antiguo cuarto, se enderezó y caminó hasta la puerta entreabierta, por donde entraba un poco de luz. Asomó la cabeza por la rendija y escuchó los gritos de su padre y las suplicas de su madre._

_-¡Mikasa, por favor!-distinguió la voz de su madre-¡Reacciona hija!-_

_Su hermanastra estaba abajo junto con sus padres, sintió los pies descalzos helados y las manos también, con el cuerpo entero temblando. Bajó las escaleras despacio, de una en una, su cabeza le decía que regresara a su habitación a esconderse pero sus piernas se movían solas, y le llevaban directo hacia la planta de abajo._

_Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, sintió un nudo en la garganta y su voz tembló._

_-¿Mi-Mikasa?-preguntó, sintiendo mucho miedo, mientras ella volteaba a verle despacio_

Sintió como si la cama se hubiese sacudido, sus ojos se habían abierto de forma brusca mirando a la nada, intentando reconocer la habitación, abrió su boca, su respiración entrecortada le obligaba a tomar bocanadas de aire.

Concibió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo, sudaba frío y las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos, se sentó y limpio su rostro. Miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose seguro en aquel lugar, lejos de esa casa que le hacía tener malos recuerdos, suspiro y escucho el par de toquidos en su puerta. Levantó la mirada y vio a Levy, que asomaba la cabeza por la rendija.

-Hey-dijo en voz baja, Eren tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad-¿Estás bien? Bajé a la cocina por agua y creí escucharte llorar-

El castaño movió sus manos e intentó sonreír, pero su mueca se distorsiono, pues las lágrimas volvieron a bajar. La chica sintió un poco de pena y entró despacio, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pensando en que decir, Jaeger parecía realmente mal, en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, jamás lo había visto así.

-Eren…-levantó una mano despacio y acarició su cabello-Tranquilo, sea lo que sea…solo fue un sueño-

Negó con la cabeza y la abrazó, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, su llanto se intensifico pero no emitió sonido alguno, se limitó a aferrarse de la ropa de la chica. Levy daba palmadas en su cabeza, intentando calmarle, pues se sentía desconcertada, nuca había consolado a nadie y mucho menos se hubiese esperado que el chico se abrazara a ella como tabla de salvación.

-Eren…intenta calmarte un poco-dijo mirando a todos lados-¿Quieres…quieres que me quede aquí contigo?-preguntó, justo como su madre lo hacía cuando ella era niña y no podía conciliar el sueño-Aunque sea hasta que puedas dormir-

Eren asintió pero no se movió, no quería que le viera con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, le daba pena.

-Dame un segundo-dijo ella y lo hizo enderezarse, de inmediato se cubrió los ojos con los brazos

Levy suspiró y buscó en el bolsillo de su chamarra, sacó un pequeño paquete de pañuelos y lo puso en su nariz. Le limpió la nariz y la boca, y con otro pañuelo le limpió las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Con sus manos, le quitó los brazos y limpió sus ojos, hinchados y rojos de llorar. Eren sorbió la nariz y ella volvió a ver un niño pequeño frente a ella, suspiro. Tiró los pañuelos usados en el bote y se subió a la cama.

Hizo que se recostara en la cama, lo arropó con las cobijas y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que se durmiera. Jaeger miró a Levy con atención, el tener su compañía le hacía sentir un poco más seguro. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó, el haber llorado lo había cansado un poco, por lo que no tardo en quedarse dormido…

**-0-**

Entró en la biblioteca y se detuvo momentáneamente, Armin leía muy concentrado en la pequeña mesa, y Eren también en el sillón de siempre. Hizo una ligera mueca y reanudo su paso, caminando hasta los estantes, rebuscó entre los libros uno de los títulos que anteriormente había llamado su atención. Finalmente encontró uno y lo tomó, mientras decidía si leía ahí o en su habitación.

-Señorita Levy-le llamó el rubio, al percatarse de su presencia-No la noté cuando llegó-

-No te preocupes-dijo caminando despacio hacia la puerta

Volteó a ver a Eren que le veía con los ojos llenos de pena, le sonrió levemente y bajó un poco la cabeza. Levy le observó un poco y se acercó, con una mano le tomo de la barbilla y le levantó la cara, para que le viera a los ojos.

-Eren… ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó levantándole un poco más la cara

-La señorita Levy tiene razón-dijo el rubio acercándose a ellos-No te ves bien, Eren-puso su mano en la frente del castaño, la chica se molestó pero no dijo nada, solo le tomó de la muñeca, obligándolo a ponerse en pie

-Vamos, que te revise Rouge-le dijo jalándole fuera de la biblioteca, seguida de cerca por Eren y Armin

El pasillo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor cuando pasaban por su puerta, sus piernas flaquearon y su cuerpo se fue para delante, mientras extendía sus manos para buscar de donde sujetarse.

-¡Eren!-dijo el pequeño rubio alarmado intentando sujetarlo, Levy volteó de inmediato y le sostuvo, sintiéndolo demasiado pesado

-Armin, ayúdame a llevarlo a su cama-dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, el chico asintió y le ayudo a sostener al castaño

Con trabajo le recostaron en la cama, le quitaron los zapatos y lo taparon con las cobijas. La pelinegra puso una mano en su frente, en sus mejillas e hizo una mueca.

-Ve por Rouge, la fiebre está subiendo muy rápido-el otro asintió y echó a correr

Ella miró dudosa al chico que respiraba agitado con los ojos entreabiertos, su cara tenía un leve tono rosado y temblaba, moviendo la cama. Rouge entró en ese momento por la puerta, se acercó al castaño y comenzó a revisarlo.

**-0-**

Levy miró por la ventana, mientras otro trueno retumbaba en el exterior, Eren tenía durmiendo casi todo el día, y ella se había quedado a cuidarle, pues sentía esa necesidad, como si en el momento en el que saliera de la habitación él fuese a desaparecer. No se lo había mencionado a Rouge, pero sentía aquella imperiosa necesidad de protegerle.

Le escuchó quejarse y volteó a verle, se levantó de la silla cerca del escritorio y se acercó a la cama. Puso su mano en la frente e hizo una mueca, porque solo había bajado un poco.

-Eren… ¿Me escuchas?-le llamó y tomó la taza de té-Necesitas tomar un poco de té para que baje otro poco la fiebre-

El chico movió la cabeza y se negó a tomar lo que le ofrecía, ella suspiró.

-Eren, deja de comportarte como un bebé, tienes que tomarte esto-negó con la cabeza y se hundió en la cama

La muchacha suspiró y dejó la taza en el buró.

-Eres un niño- se quejó ella

El castaño, aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió y sacó su mano de entre las cobijas, a tientas busco las de la chica y en cuanto la encontró la estrechó.

-Debo ir a mi habitación-Eren apretó el agarre y negó con la cabeza despacio-¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya?-como siempre no recibió respuesta y solo suspiró de nuevo-De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí-con su mano libre tomó el paño en el agua tibia y lo exprimió, limpiándole la frente, en efecto…Eren era como un niño, su niño

**-0-**

-Cuidaste muy bien de Eren, te lo agradezco-la chica asintió y movió su reina

-Por cierto, ¿Eres muy cercana a Eren?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo moviendo el alfil

-No lo sé, veo que tiene bastante confianza contigo-

Rouge sonrió y asintió.

-Es mi sobrino, quedó a mi cargo desde que los 10-

-Entonces tu sabes que le ocurrió-preguntó, con un brillo lleno de curiosidad en la mirada y mirándola fijamente, la doctora rió divertida y asintió-Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué quieres que te lo diga?-

-Porque el día que pueda hablar…y hablar sobre ello, entonces sabremos que puede seguir adelante-

Levy movió su reina de nuevo y se llevó una torre blanca, jugó con ella en las manos e hizo una mueca.

-¿Puedo saber…que pasó?-la pecosa suspiró y se recargó del respaldo de su sillón y negó con la cabeza

-Lo lamento, Levy, sé que te llevas bien con él, y que te aprecia, pero sería mejor que esperaras hasta que él quiera contártelo-la pelinegra suspiró y rodó los ojos

-Está bien-la doctora colocó su alfil enfrente de su rey y le sonrió

-Jaque mate-Levy se puso de pie

-¿Me puedo ir ahora?-

-Sí, gracias por venir, a pesar de que te noté un poco renuente-

-Está bien, no importa-dijo y salió de inmediato

Caminó por los pasillos, había dejado a Sasha con Eren mientras iba a la consulta diaria con Rouge, pero le preocupaba el chico y si ya había mejorado por lo que quería llegar ya. Se detuvo en la sala de visitas al escuchar una voz conocida, iba a tocar, para comprobar sus sospechas, pero se quedó helada en la entrada.

-Papá…por favor, no es eso…yo de verdad-

-¡Pero nada, Armin! Solo estoy gastando dinero innecesario en esta pocilga, la doctora no le da fin a tu supuesto tratamiento, y yo te veo igual que siempre-

-Papá, por favor…escúchame-pidió entre hipidos el chico, que intentaba calmarse

-No tengo que escuchar nada más, se suponía que estabas aquí para que dijeras tus historias infantiles de lado y comenzaras a madurar, pero yo te veo igual… ¡O peor! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas hablado así de tu primo?-

-Estoy diciendo la verdad-

-¡Pues no te creo nada! Así que ves por tus cosas, no vamos-

Levy no aguantó más, abrió la puerta, haciendo el suficiente ruido como para hacerse presente. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó del marco de la puerta. El hombre que le daba la espalda volteó a verle. Se quedó helado al reconocerla y apretó los puños con fuerza. Los ojos grises de Levy chocaron con los azules del hombre rubio frente a ella, que parecía bastante sorprendido de verle ahí.

-Levy… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No es algo que te importe, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó con su ceño fruncido

-Vine aquí por MI hijo-ella chasqueó la boca y soltó una risita irónica

-Oh, ¿Ahora resulta que eres un buen padre?-miró a Armin que se veía realmente confundido-Deja de hacer el ridículo y lárgate-

-Levy…-

-Lárgate-repitió, interrumpiendo el intento de regaño del hombre

-Armin…vámonos-la chica entró a la habitación y se paró delante del rubio, tapándolo de la vista del mayor

-Te largas solo-declaró seria-Armin se queda aquí-el mayor frunció el ceño con fuerza

Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, con pasos furiosos y azotando la puerta. Ella suspiró y volteó a ver al chico que aún temblaba y seguía llorando, hizo una mueca y tomó una bocanada de aire, para calmarse, vio al chico que cubría sus ojos con sus manos, intentando que no le viera con la cara empapada.

-Armin-se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro-¿Estás bien?-el menor asintió-¿Seguro?-

-Sí…señorita Levy, gracias-tragó saliva y sorbió la nariz-Usted… ¿Conocía a mi padre de antes?-

Miró a todos lados en la habitación, pensativa, no creía que fuera buena idea abrir la boca justo en ese momento.

-No importa ahora…se hace tarde y debo volver al cuarto de Eren-

-E-está bien…creo que…me iré a mi habitación-

-Esta noche…me quedaré en la habitación de Eren de nuevo… ¿Quieres venir? Ayer estabas muy preocupado por él-

El chico asintió, Levy tenía un aura bastante reconfortante, se sentía cómodo, al igual que cuando su madre vivía y le consolaba cuando se sentía como en ese momento. Tomó un extremo de la blusa de la chica y le siguió, hasta la habitación de su amigo.

**-0-**

Rouge vio a Levy enfurecida, que caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, parecía furiosa, a punto de romper todo lo que estuviera frente a ella, la doctora suspiro y espero a que se decidiera a hablar, sin apartar la mirada de la menor.

Formó un puño y con furia golpeó la pared, sentía que todo le molestaba y si alguien le decía algo, juraba que lo mataría a golpes. Sus ojos chocaron con los aguamarinas de la mayor y soltó todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

-Lo lamento-dijo con rabia contenida-Pero me enfada-

-¿Qué te enfada?-

-Él…-se rascó la nuca-Edward-

-¿Tu padre?-

-Estuvo aquí-se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró-Nunca creí que…-

-Levy…-Rouge señalo el asiento frente a ella-Relájate y dime que pasa-vio sus ojos vidriosos y sus mejillas rojas de la furia

-¡Él…!-gritó finalmente-Ese imbécil que me arruino la vida ¡No tuvo suficiente conmigo! ¡También tenía que joderlo a él!-

-¿Él?-

La joven se veía tan desesperada que la pecosa se sentía verdaderamente consternada, no era usual que demostrara sentimientos y menos de esa manera. Levy se desplomo en el sillón, como si hubiera perdido toda la fuerza, y la otra creyó que se echaría a llorar.

-Fue sin querer…solo…-suspiró-Armin-dijo en voz baja

-¿Armin?-

-Es mi hermano-la mayor hizo una mueca de sorpresa pero quiso disimular-No le diga…él no sabe quién soy y por ahora no quiero que lo sepa-la mujer asintió-¿Estuvo presente en su visita?-

-No-

-Yo solo iba pasando por ahí, iba a la habitación de Eren cuando le escuche…gritándole…que el que él estuviera aquí solo era un desperdicio de dinero-respiró hondo para calmarse otro poco-Que él jamás fue violado…y que solo lo hacía por llamar la atención-

-¿Te vio?-la de cabello corto asintió

-Me quedé ahí porque creí reconocer su voz, cuando entré y me vió…quería esconderse detrás de la puerta, Armin lloraba de una manera tan…-cerró los ojos y enredó los dedos en su cabello con algo de desesperación-Me dieron ganas de asesinarlo en ese momento-

-¿Entonces…estuviste con Armin toda la tarde?-asintió levemente

-Sí, se quedó conmigo, cuidando a Eren en su cuarto-

-¿Y cómo te sientes con eso? Sabiendo que es tu hermano-hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada al suelo

-No lo sé…supongo que esperaba que fuera alguien igual de…idiota que Edward pero Armin es…-abrió la boca, reteniendo una bocanada de aire para finalmente soltarlo todo de golpe-Es un chico tan bueno-

-¿Armin te molesta…ahora que sabes que es de tu sangre?-la menor negó con la cabeza, intentando relajar el cuerpo en el sillón

-No…no realmente-

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces y ambas mujeres desviaron la mirada hacia la entrada, por la rendija Sasha asomó la cabeza con una mueca en el rostro y entró despacio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupada la doctora

-Hay un joven aquí…que quiere ver a Levy-mencionó desviando la vista hacia ella

-¿A mí?-preguntó confundida

-Sí…dice que se llama Erwin Smith-la pelinegra abrió los ojos y se puso de pie

* * *

**Hallo! Termine! Yes! Si! Perdonar! Se que me tarde una semana en esto .-. peeeeero es q anduve con la cabeza en todos lados menos en donde debería xD en fin~ lo bueno es que ¡Ya tengo conti de Lovesong! En seguida la subo :3 oh! Tenia que avisarles, este fic no va a ser muy largo ok? Se que los caps están cortitos pero intento ser concisa así que, no estoy segura de cuantos caps tendrá pero no pasara de los 10 si? :) bueeeno contesto reviews**

_**Niruu: **_**si! Para el final, porque? Para que sufran xD okay no, sip, fue algo traumante, pero ya te imaginaras con el sueño de Eren no? Bueeeno pobre Jean :( pobre de tu amigo :( debe ser horrible, espero que nunca nos pase, en serio, pero bueeeeno, me voy, ojala te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el lunes vale? Bye!**

_**Wkesh: **_**pues si, antes eran muy malvados con sus esposas (bueno, aun hay algunos que lo son) bueno, ya puse el sueño de eren, para que se den una idea :3 si, es algo muy triste y horrendo, pero Eren lo superara, lo prometo! Deja q tu imaginación se quede! xD dime tus teorías, a mi me encanta leer las teorías de ustedes con respecto a mis fics :3 la verdad es que no llegue a encariñarme tanto con Marco, pero bueno, la muerte de un personaje tan bueno siempre pega y pues si…no pude evitar llorar en el anime (aunque no se compara a mis lágrimas cuando Ace murió…aun no lo supero *rueda en el suelo en su charco de lagrimas*) bueno, ojala te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el lunes :) bye!**

_**Charlie se vistió de reina: **_**jajaja que bueno que te guste, aquí la conti n.n nos leemos! Cuídate!**

**Bueeeeno, como ya termine me voy :) nos leemos el lunes, cuídense y les mando un super beso embarrado de nutella y un super abrazo n.n **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión…amm, tal vez OoC**_

**Edge of Desire**

**Capítulo 4**

Levy se quedó helada, ¿Erwin estaba ahí? ¿Era en serio? Quiso sonreír, su prometido estaba ahí por ella, ¿Se la llevaría? ¿Rouge le dejaría irse? Volteó a ver a la doctora que hizo una mueca pero le indicó con la cabeza que fuera, asintió y salió, lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

Se detuvo frente al salón de invitados, tomó una bocanada de aire y se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando relajarse, puso la mano en la manija y suspiro. Empujo la puerta y entró, despacio, divisando de inmediato a su novio sentado en el sillón de la estancia, mirando por la ventana, sintió su garganta seca y no pudo decir nada. Cerró tras ella y se acercó despacio.

-Vaya, tardaste demasiado-dijo con cierta molestia poniéndose de pie

-Lo…lamento estaba…hablando con Rouge-se disculpó un poco confundida por su actitud

-¿Cómo estás?-cuestiono simplemente

-Bien…eh…bien, ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-preguntó acercándose otro poco

-Todo va bien, aunque he tenido muchas distracciones ya que ahora solo soy yo quien tiene que ver todos los preparativos para la boda-

Ella asintió, recordando que su madre no la había dejado ir a que ajustaran el vestido, ya que, ya no había barriga de embarazada que cuidar.

-¿Cuándo te dejaran salir de aquí?-

-Yo…aún no lo sé-

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!-se acercó a ella, haciéndole retroceder un poco, la diferencia de altura imponía, aunque ella no quisiera-¡Habíamos fijado la fecha de la boda para el fin de semana próximo! ¿Sabes lo mucho que he gastado en eso?-

-¡Bueno, pues no se podrá hacer nada si Rouge no me autoriza salir!-

-¿Y qué demonios tienes que hacer para que te deje ir?-

-No lo sé-

Smith frunció el ceño y la tomo de los brazos, con fuerza, acercándola a él, tenía el ceño fruncido y su expresión denotaba lo realmente enfadado que estaba.

-Levy, no sé porque te enfadas conmigo-la pelinegra volvió sus labios una línea, temiendo lo que venía a continuación-Cuando eres tú la que te puso en este lugar-

-Pero si tú le dijiste a Elizabeth…-

-¡Sí! Yo se lo sugerí-le interrumpió-¡Pero porque así no me sirves! Deprimida y alimentándote mal no puedes tener a mi hijo-

-Erwin…-intentó reprochar, buscando la manera de zafarse pues le lastimaba

-Fue tu culpa que mi hija muriera…y te dije que te iba a hacer que quedaras embarazada de nuevo ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Y yo te dije que no-

-No estoy pidiendo tu aprobación ¿No entiendes que fue TU culpa que ella muriera?-

-Yo no la mate ¡También era mi hija!-

-Pero no la querías-

-La amaba-

-Pues entonces deberías dejar de ser tan renuente y seguir adelante, quedando embarazada otra vez-

-¡No puedo! Aunque lo intente-

Erwin le soltó y se pasó una mano por la frente, con desesperación.

-Por favor…Levy, tenemos que seguir…ya verás que podremos seguir con los demás hijos que tengamos-le sonrió, hablándole con el tono de voz más dulce que tenía y puso una mano en su mejilla, la francesa sintió los ojos escocerle y quito la mano de Erwin de forma brusca

-¿No lo entiendes?-preguntó más ofendida que molesta-¡Ninguno será ella!-

El rostro de Erwin se crispó en furia de nuevo y la tomó de la mandíbula, haciendo que levantara un poco más la cabeza.

-Será mejor que averigües que es lo que debes hacer para salir de aquí…porque no he gastado tanto por nada-ella le tomo de la muñeca, intentando quitar su mano-Pospondré la boda hasta que salgas de aquí…así que deja de hacerte la idiota e intenta que te dejen salir, y que sea lo más pronto posible-

Smith la soltó, dejó escapar un bufido y se alejó un poco, caminando a la puerta.

-No me hagas esperar mucho Levy…no soy una persona paciente-declaró y salió del cuarto dejando sola a la chica que sentía todo el cuerpo temblar.

¿Por qué? Ella no era débil, entonces ¿Por qué cada que Erwin le hablaba de esa manera ella no encontraba la manera de defenderse, o de que callarle la boca? Él sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decir para lastimarla y hacerla sentir vulnerable, sí, pero estaba firmemente convencida de que no lo hacía a propósito, solo lo hacía porque estaba dolido, porque tampoco podía seguir adelante por lo de su bebé.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y salió de la habitación, a paso lento, intentando detener los temblores en su cuerpo, se frotó los brazos y se abrazó a sí misma, intentando buscar un poco de calor.

**-0-**

Armin se puso de pie y se estiró, llevaba toda la mañana leyendo sentado en el suelo, al lado de la cama de Eren, quien aún dormía profundamente pues la fiebre no terminaba de bajar. Sus orbes azules divisaron a la pelinegra, sentada al escritorio mirando por la ventana, desde que había vuelto de la consulta con Rouge, hacía un par de días, que estaba así ¿De qué habría hablado con la doctora?

Realmente le desconcertaba verla así, pues ella parecía del tipo que nada les afectaba…lo que le llevaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué podía ser tan fuerte como para quebrar a una mujer de tan…duro carácter? Hizo una mueca y se acercó a ella, despacio, que aunque la veía frente a él, no la sentía ahí mismo en el cuarto.

-Señorita Levy-le llamó en voz baja, haciendo que volteara a verle de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Amm…voy por…algo de comer… ¿Quiere…que le traiga algo?-se ofreció, con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que la mayor negó con la cabeza

-No, está bien, no tengo hambre-

-¿Segura?-preguntó, preocupado-No ha comido nada estos días-

-Estoy segura Armin, ve a comer-el rubio hizo una ligera mueca y asintió

-De acuerdo, no tardaré-

Abrió la puerta y salió despacio. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Jean, que al parecer iba al comedor igual que él. Le sonrió, y dio un paso hacia él.

-Hola-saludó con las mejillas sonrosadas, de manera leve, con las manos cruzadas en su espalda. El mayor arqueó una ceja y torció la boca.

-Oh, sigues vivo, creí que habías desaparecido en el cuarto de Jaeger-

-¿Qué?-preguntó claramente ofendido y confundido

-Como ya no sales, y te la pasas cuidando de Jaeger o detrás de Levy, creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros-

-Por supuesto que no-infló los mofletes y frunció el ceño-¿Qué te ocurre?-

Jean suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. La idea había venido rondando en su cabeza desde hacía un par de días, pero el que se hubiera encerrado con Levy en el cuarto de Eren para cuidarlo no le daba la oportunidad. Miró al rubio, que tenía los brazos cruzados ahora y veía hacia el pasillo, con expresión ofendida y los ojos acuosos, suspiró de nuevo, de solo recordar lo que les había contado…le hacía querer asesinar al idiota que lo lastimó.

-Armin…escucha, tengo que decir algo importante-

La frase llamó la atención del chico, que volteó a verle de inmediato, curioso por lo que fuera a decir. Levy les miró, desde la habitación, pues el rubio había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Si Jean llegaba a decir algo ofensivo, saldría a golpearlo…igual le serviría para des estresarse un poco.

-Tú…yo…-tragó saliva y se inclinó un poco hacia él, el menor de inmediato se encogió, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado-Armin-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sintiendo el cuerpo temblar como gelatina

-Me gustas…-soltó de repente, provocando que la cara del rubio se volviera roja por completo, la chica miró al menor, esperando la reacción que pudiese tener a lo que el otro dijo-Realmente me gustas…y me da un poco de…celos…el que estés todo el tiempo con ellos, cuando tú y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos-

Armin abrió la boca, la mandíbula le temblaba y sus manos estaban juntas en su pecho, quiso responder, pero su garganta estaba seca, las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta y su mente estaba en blanco.

-¿Armin…?-preguntó dudoso Jean

El rubio reacciono, más por instinto que por haberlo querido y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, con el puño cerrado, su cara aún estaba roja y tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando escuchó el sonido de su puño estampándose en la cara del más alto, abrió los ojos y se sonrojo más, si eso era posible.

-¡Lo lamento!-se disculpó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo

El chico "cara de caballo" se quedó ahí, confundido, intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar, recapitulando en su mente, suspiro por tercera vez, sintiéndose abatido. Se había declarado y Armin solo le había dado un puñetazo en la cara…se rió de si mismo, sin ganas y se pasó una mano por el cabello, posando la otra en donde el menor le había golpeado.

Una mano blanquecina se extendió hacia él y divisó a la pelinegra, que le tendía un pañuelo blanco, cuidadosamente doblado en su palma, húmedo.

-Póntelo en la mejilla, aliviara un poco el dolor…aunque tal vez necesites hielo-

-¿Qué…?-ella le interrumpió

-Lo ví todo-el rosa pintó las mejillas del chico, y frunció levemente el ceño-Dejó la puerta abierta-señaló la habitación tras ella-Creo que…fuiste bastante valiente al decírselo-dijo, sorprendiendo a sobre manera al otro

-¿Qué?-

-Para muchos es muy difícil expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos-suspiró-Me incluyo en esa categoría…-admitió, rascándose la nuca-Pero creo que está bien que hayas sido sincero con él…aunque deberás esforzarte mucho para que puedan formalizar una relación-Jean tragó saliva, colocándose el pañuelo en su mejilla y asintió

-Lo sé…no creo que sea fácil…no después de todo lo que paso-la ojigris le miró por un instante y palmeó su hombro un par de veces

-Eres un buen chico Jean…espero que tengas suerte-dijo, provocando que el otro se sonrojara más

Giro sobre sus talones y entró al cuarto de Eren, que seguía durmiendo, y cerró tras ella…Armin…el chico de su misma sangre…era todo lo contrario a ella. A pesar de ser muy tímido era más fuerte. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y subió los pies, abrazándose a sí misma, se sentía como si estuviera en un hoyo, y en vez de buscar la manera de salir, solo cavara más y más profundo ¿Cuándo es que iba a poder avanzar?

Sintió que Eren se removió en su cama y volteó a verle, se enderezó de inmediato y se hincó a su lado, tomando su temperatura…cerró los ojos y suspiro, el chico parecía mejorar de a poco, y eso era bueno.

**-0-**

Rouge suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, finalmente después de días el chico había mejorado. Levy estaba de pie a su lado, esperando que dijera algo, pues que el castaño se la pasara dormido por tanto tiempo era preocupante.

-Está mejor-declaro con una pequeña sonrisa

-Menos mal-dijo recargándose de la pared-¿Por qué se descompenso…así?-

-Oh, es…normal en estas fechas-Levy arqueó una ceja-Ayer fue el aniversario de…bueno, de lo que le ocurrió, y suele ponerse mal-la menor se rascó la cabeza e hizo una mueca

-¿Qué le paso?-

-No puedo decirte…por favor, espera a que él te lo diga ¿Sí?-

La pelinegra suspiró y asintió, volteando la vista hacia la ventana, el día estaba despejado y se veía agradable, pero no le provocaba salir, era más cómodo estar ahí, escuchó a la doctora ponerse de pie y regresó su mirada a ella, los orbes aguamarina estaban fijos en ella.

-No hemos hablado desde que recibiste a tu visita-

-No hay nada que hablar-declaro, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño-¿Cuándo me podré ir de aquí?-

-Cuando quieras hablar sobre tu problema-

-Yo no tengo ningún maldito problema-

-Levy, ¿Qué ocurrió? Estabas yendo bastante bien-

-Ocurrió que me di cuenta que no importa lo que diga, nada parece ser lo que quieres escuchar para que me dejes libre-

-Levy-la pecosa no se acercó, se quedó quieta en donde estaba pero no dejo de mirarla en ningún momento-La pérdida de un ser querido siempre afecta-

-Yo no he perdido a nadie importante-Rouge suspiró y asintió, entendiendo que eso no iba a ningún lado

-No puedo obligarte a hablar sobre ello, así que esperare a que decidas conversar, y solo de ti depende el tiempo que te quedes aquí-sonrió levemente y dio media vuelta, caminando a la salida

En cuanto salió, Armin entró, con una bandeja en las manos, acompañado de Historia, la francesa les dio un vistazo y sonrió mentalmente, si no supiera que Armin era hijo de Edward, creería que era hermano de Historia. La chica llevaba una jarra de agua y un vaso en las manos, platicando animadamente con el rubio, sobre algún libro.

-Señorita Levy-le llamo haciendo que volviera de sus pensamientos-Le traje algo para que coma-

-Armin, gracias, pero no tengo hambre-

-No quiero sonar grosera pero-Historia intervino-No ha comido nada en una semana…eso no está bien-

-No se preocupen estoy bien, de verdad no tengo hambre-ambos hicieron una mueca-Dejen la comida, puede que Eren despierte y quiera comer-se acercó a la puerta-¿Puedo dejarles un rato? Quiero dormir un poco-los menores asintieron y ella salió a paso lento, en dirección de su habitación

Al entrar a su habitación, se cambió para ponerse el pantalón del pijama y se recostó sobre las cobijas, haciéndose ovillo, le dolía la cabeza y sentía sus parpados pesados, esperaba poder dormir un poco esa noche, pues estaba tan cansada que era lo único que quería en ese momento.

Extendió la mano para alcanzar el apagador que estaba cerca de la cama y dejo la habitación a oscuras, haciéndola cerrar los ojos para obligarse a dormir. A su mente vino de manera vaga y un poco confusa, la canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba de niña, y que durante su embarazo, cuando llegaba a sentirse muy mal, le tarareaba para calmarla. Sus manos estrujaron la almohada con fuerza y dejó escapar un suspiro, cargado de cansancio, no solo físico, también mental.

**-0-**

_Su madre le había obligado a ir con ella al centro comercial, quería comprar cosas para su nieta y demás, a ella se le hacía completamente innecesario pues ya podría hacerlo más adelante, además, eso era algo que le gustaría hacer con Erwin._

_Recorrieron las tiendas, entrando a todas y cada una de ellas, comprando en todas, porque su madre siempre encontraba que comprar, ropa, de color rosa y crema mayormente, algunos productos para la higiene de la bebé y para el cuidado de ella, también pasaron por unas cuantas prendas para Levy, pues según su madre tenía que empezar a vestir como embarazada._

_Cuando Elizabeth dijo que finalmente iban a casa, ella agradeció a todos los dioses porque su tortura terminaba y de inmediato emprendió el camino hacia el estacionamiento. Justo antes de salir, sus ojos divisaron en un aparador algo que llamó por completo su atención, su madre, que le iba hablando, de inmediato notó cuando se desvió del camino hacia aquel aparador._

_Puso sus manos en el vidrio, y de forma inconsciente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sus ojos le brillaron. De inmediato entró a la tienda y pidió lo que quería._

_-¿Levy? ¿Qué…?-su madre le alcanzó y miró el pequeño peluche entre sus manos, era un pequeño oso color rosa, con un moño atado al cuello, y que desprendía un aroma a fresas, pasó su vista de su hija al oso y preguntó con la mirada que ocurría, su hija jamás fue de juguetes ni peluches_

_-Es perfecto…para Anne-la mayor abrió los ojos, al escuchar el nombre, sonriendo levemente, pues ahora sabía cómo se llamaría su nieta_

_-Es muy bonito-admitió asintiendo y le abrió una bolsa para que lo echara ahí, a lo que la menor negó con la cabeza_

_-Yo lo llevare-tomó la bolsa más ligera y apretó contra sí el pequeño oso_

"_Ya verás cómo te encanta lo que te compre" pensó, llevando su mano al vientre y cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, podía sentir a su hija, ahí…_

Abrió los ojos, de inmediato, encontrándose con oscuridad, llevó su mano al contacto y encendió la luz, se inclinó un poco y abrió el cajón de la cama, sacó el pequeño oso de color rosa y volvió a cerrarlo.

Estrujó al peluche contra sí y se hizo ovillo, odiaba recordar, la hacía sentir más miserable de lo que ya era. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, inundando su olfato con el aroma a fresas del oso. Lo único que quería, era tener una noche en paz.

**-0-**

Eren abrió los ojos y estudió su alrededor, estaba postrado en su cama y le dolía la espalda. Se enderezó despacio y sintió como si el cerebro se le hubiese movido en su cabeza, por lo que se llevó las manos a las sienes, para sobarlas. Miró a Historia, que dormía profundamente a los pies de la cama, después vió a Armin, que había caído rendido sobre el escritorio, con sus brazos cruzados como almohada.

Se estiró, despacio y se puso de pie, sus piernas temblaron pero se mantuvo firme, camino despacio hasta el escritorio, pues sentía los pies entumidos. Tomó el sándwich del plato que estaba en una bandeja y se lo devoró, moría de hambre, se tomó un par de vasos de agua y se sobó el estómago.

Caminó fuera de la habitación, daría una vuelta y volvería a la cama, solo para estirar un poco las piernas, pasó al baño para lavarse la boca, que tenía una sensación graciosa, bajó a la cocina, dejó y lavó sus trastes, pasó al comedor, y subió las escaleras de nuevo. Sus pies le llevaron en automático hasta la puerta de Levy, sentía una extraña necesidad por verla.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta y esperó a ver si ella seguía despierta, al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, despacio, para no despertarla. Se coló en la habitación y se hincó junto a la cama, Levy tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro y parecía respirar de forma agitada, apretaba entre sus brazos y con fuerza un oso de peluche rosado, le pareció curioso que durmiera con un peluche, pues no parecía del estilo de la chica, pero le pareció tierno.

Sus ojos volvieron a la cara de la pelinegra cuando soltó un jadeo y un "no" tan bajo, que por poco y no lo escucha. Su expresión se volvió preocupada y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, quería despertarla para hacerle saber que era solo una pesadilla, pero no quería que se molestara con él por la intromisión. Suspiró y acarició su cabeza, como intentando calmarle, mientras que la otra mano la puso en su frente.

La respiración de la chica se fue tranquilizando de a poco, Eren se sentía realmente sorprendido, pues no creyó que eso funcionara, pero sonrió, no le gustaba verla con esa expresión…como de sufrimiento. Levy, en su mente, era la chica inquebrantable, la mujer más fuerte de toda la humanidad, y aunque sabía que ese era un pensamiento muy infantil, no se lo sacaba de la cabeza, porque a ella parecía no afectarle nada, porque sentía como si ella pudiese con todo y todos, siguiendo adelante, sin importarle lo demás…justo como él quería ser.

Suspiró y con cuidado la metió en la cobijas, pues al momento de tocarla le había sentido muy fría, de la boca de la francesa escapaba algo parecido a pequeños sollozos, Jaeger se preguntó qué demonios era aquello que la perturbaba de esa manera, parecía como si quisiera llorar pero no lo hacía.

Hizo una mueca y retomó las caricias en el cabello de la chica y con los dedos de la mano libre comenzó a delinear su rostro, un rostro tan perfecto pero que ahora se veía corrompido* por aquella expresión de dolor profundo. Su piel era suave y sus labios estaban tibios, por su mente pasó entonces la idea de verle sonreír, imaginándoselo de miles de formas, su nariz era pequeña y sus parpados estaban apretados. Acarició con ternura sus pómulos y se inclinó otro poco. Ella estaba un poco más tranquila por lo que interrumpió el movimiento de su mano, que brindaba mimos en su cabello.

Depositó un beso en su frente, sintiendo como si estuviese dejando el corazón ahí, con ella. Se puso de pie, arropó bien a la chica y salió, sin dejar de mirarla, regresó a su habitación con una clara expresión de preocupación. No le importaba cuanto costara, ni lo que tuviera que hacer, pero él ayudaría a Levy a seguir adelante, porque realmente quería verla sonreír.

* * *

***no estoy segura de que este bien dicho…si no lo está…corríjanme!**

**Hallo! Perdón la tardanza, se que debía subirlo antes pero no tengo compu…tuve un problemin con mi mama así que tengo que esperar un poco xD a que me la devuelva…emm por lo mismo no termine el de The Monster ni el de Lovesong, peeero espero que para el viernes ya este de vuelta conmigo…espero -.- en fin~ contesto ahora reviews**

_**Niruu: **_**por nada n.n me encanta responder xD si! Estoy haciendo todo un dramón xD pero esta bueno el guateque, a poco no? xD bueeno ojala te guste y perdón por la tardanza bye!**

_**Rinaloid: **_**gracis por leer! Que bueno que te guste n.n poque no te gusta el fem!Levi? es hermoso! xD okay no, jajaj dime porque, ue bueno ue no te arrepientes! Eso significa que algo estoy haciendo bien xD ojala te haya gustado el cap :) bye!**

_**Wkesh: **_**dime tus teorías! Muero por saber xD sip! Levy hubiera sido buena madre :) quería mucho a su niña lastima lo que paso :( pues si, pobre Armin, y te vas a ir para atrás cuando leas lo que viene y…pfff bueno, mejor me callo, no haré spoiler jaja, si, su padre es terriblemente despreciable, como ves a Erwin? Tan lindo y cariñoso con Levy (idiota!) sinceramente yo también lo moleria a golpes, pfff jajaj en fin~ ojala te haya gustado l cap y nos lemos el viernes n.n bye!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**oh! Bueno leerte por aquí :) que bueno que te gusto n.n son cosas muy difíciles si :( es complicado pasar por eso, bueno, espero te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos l viernes (espero Dx) by!**

_**Charlie se vistió de reina: **_**gracias por leer :'D ojala te guste el cap n.n**

**Bueno me despido, les mando muchos besitos embarrados de nutella y muchos abrazos :)**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D. discuuuulpen ustedes si tengo horrores de ortografía o si parece que me comí las letras, es que estoy en una compu de escritorio y me choca que se pegan las Fucking letras! ¬¬ Estúpido teclado, jodete! Bueno, es todo xD**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión…ammm OoC xD**_

**Edge of Desire**

**Capitulo 5**

Abrió los ojos y parpadeo, orientándose, miró a su alrededor y suspiro, aún seguía en ese loquero. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se estiro, tenía el cuerpo entumido por dormir en la misma posición toda la noche, se puso en pie, y salió al baño, se lavó los dientes y volvió a su habitación.

Rebusco entre los cajones, algo que se viera decente, pues al parecer su madre, al hacer su maleta, solo le había empacado vestidos y ropa molesta...a su parecer. Recordó entonces que Eren no había despertado y se apresuró, tomando lo primero que vio. Tomo su toalla y se dirigió al baño, en cuanto abrió la puerta se topó con un sonriente Eren, que llevaba una bandeja en las manos.

-Eren...-dijo entre aliviada y sorprendida-¿Cómo te sientes? No deberías estar fuera de la cama-reprendió de inmediato, pero haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar

Si tenía que recostarlo en su cama y amarrarlo para que no se levantara hasta que mejorara...lo haría. Eren simplemente amplio su sonrisa y se adentró, caminando hasta el escritorio y dejando la bandeja

-Eren, en serio, estuviste grave por una semana... ¿Y ahora vienes tan fresco como una lechuga?-el chico cubrió su boca, como si contuviera una risita-Hablo en serio-dijo ella con los brazos cruzados, recargada de la puerta ya cerrada

El castaño no le tomó importancia y corrió la silla, haciendo un ademan para que ella se sentara. Levy arqueo una ceja y no se movió, solo le observo. Jaeger hizo una especie de puchero y movió la cabeza ligeramente de lado, mirándole suplicante, la pelinegra rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre-

El chico frunció ligeramente el ceño y puso sus brazos en jarras. Camino hasta ella y la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndole a la silla. La francesa no se quejó, ni puso resistencia, solo se dejó llevar, aunque no se veía muy convencida. Miró todo lo que estaba sobre la bandeja. Una taza de té negro humeante, un pedazo de tarta de manzana, unas tostadas y un poco de jugo de naranja. Volteo a ver a Eren, que esperaba atento a que diera el primer bocado, se sintió levemente intimidada e hizo una mueca.

Tomó el tenedor y cortó un pedazo de tarta para llevárselo a la boca. Mastico despacio y trago, sin despegar la vista del castaño, que parecía que mirara una obra de arte.

-Esta bueno-dijo en voz baja-¿Tú lo hiciste?-Jaeger asintió emocionado porque le gustara-¿Armin te dijo que me trajeras de comer?-el chico hizo una mueca de confusión y ella asintió-Olvídalo... ¿Qué tal te sientes?-

Él levanto ambos pulgares con su sonrisa amplia, haciendo que ella asintiera.

-Me alegro-dijo, sincera, comiendo un poco más

**-0-**

Sus dedos se deslizaban por el teclado, revoloteaban provocando una melodía agradable, ella se sentía bastante orgullosa por no haber olvidado las canciones, ni perder la facilidad para tocar. Escucho la puerta tras ella pero no se detuvo, no se preocupaba pues Eren era el único que iba a verle cuando tocaba. Dio un ligero respingo, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, cuando él poso un dedo en su espalda, escribiendo su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó aún sin detenerse

_"Tengo algo para ti"_

-¿Para mí?-preguntó, a punto de terminar-¿Más tarta?-pregunto con cierta gracia, pues eso era lo único que Eren solía darle últimamente

Sus manos abandonaron las teclas, al finalizar, y giró a verle, sin levantarse del banco. Él le extendió unas hojas, Levy las tomó y leyó rápido. Arqueo una ceja y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de su acompañante.

-¿Quieres que la toque para ti?-Jaeger sonrió y negó con la cabeza

Le mostro un pequeño estuche que llevaba en su mano, lo dejo en el piso y lo abrió, sacando un violín, que parecía tener tiempo de no ser usado, junto con un reloj plateado, con un escudo grabado en la parte del frente. Eren tomó aire y se acomodó el violín en el hombro, suspiro, intentando calmar el temblor en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

En cuanto sus manos se movieron, las notas surgieron formando una melodía muy bonita, y por la expresión de Eren podía decir que también era muy personal. Ella le miró asombrada, había escuchado antes a gente tocar ese instrumento, pero nunca le había parecido tan hermoso y emotivo.

Era como si pudiera sentir los sentimientos del chico con cada nota, como si pudiese ver todo su sufrimiento con claridad y se formó un nudo en su garganta, impidiéndole tragar saliva. Por un momento lo que ella pasaba le pareció insignificante y su curiosidad asalto su mente, quería saber porque Eren estaba ahí.

Cuando finalizo, ella le aplaudió, haciéndole espacio para que se sentara a su lado en el banco.

-Eren, eso estuvo muy bien-le halagó, mientras él se sentaba-¿Quién te enseño esa canción?-

El castaño tomo el reloj que descansaba en el banco, sobre las hojas, y presiono el botón de la parte superior, abriendo la tapa, la misma canción comenzó a sonar, y vio la foto de una mujer con un niño que estaba pegada a la tapa, ambos sonrientes.

-¿Ese eres tú?-preguntó con un tono divertido-Mira que eras tierno... ¿Qué te paso?-Eren hizo una mueca de ofendido-¿Ella es tu madre?-él asintió, mirándola-Es muy bonita-volvió a asentir y después negó, confundiendo a la chica

Pasó su mano a la espalda de Levy y escribió despacio.

_"Era. Ella murió"_

La pelinegra asintió comprendiendo y bajo la mirada.

-Lo lamento-Jaeger negó con la cabeza y esbozo una ligera sonrisa

La melodía del reloj continuó tocando, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo, quedándose en silencio, pues ella no sabía que decirle, cuando el reloj calló, Eren lo cerró.

-Es una canción muy bonita-volvió a decir acariciando con los dedos el metal del reloj, se mojó los labios y trago saliva, suspiro-¿Te gustaría que...la tocara en el piano?-pregunto mirándole de reojo

Él la vio sorprendido y sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

-Podríamos tocarla juntos-sugirió, entusiasmando al otro que volvió a asentir emocionado, entrelazando su mano con la de ella, sin soltar el reloj

Levy soltó otro suspiro, estar con Eren era tan fácil, no tenía que forzar ninguna estúpida conversación y él no tenía la necesidad de reprocharle cosas...cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza del hombro del castaño, quien de inmediato sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco, sus mejillas estaban calientes y el nerviosismo cosquilleaba en todo su cuerpo ¿Qué rayos era eso que Levy le hacía sentir?

**-0-**

Sasha salió de la casa y se acercó a ellos. Levy leía sentada en el pasto, mientras Eren y Armin jugaban una partida de ajedrez con un pequeño tablero que era propiedad del rubio. La enfermera les sonrió, y se dirigió a la pelinegra que aún estaba absorta en su lectura.

-Levy-le llamó haciendo que levantara la vista-Tienes visita-

-¿De nuevo?-preguntó confundida-¿Quién?-su corazón se aceleró al pensar en Erwin

-¡Levy!-escuchó un grito a espaldas de la castaña y después unos brazos la rodearon, terminando por empujarla hacia el suelo-Te he extrañado mucho, ¿Tú me extrañaste? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Isabel, déjame respirar-

-Pero Levy...te extrañe-se quejó restregando su mejilla con la de la mayor, la francesa suspiro

-Eres como un cachorro-

La chica de coletas hizo un puchero y le soltó, se sentó en el pasto a su lado, dejándole espacio para que se incorporara. La pelinegra miro a la pequeña castaña que se veía contenta de estar con ella, suspiro y llevo una mano a la cabeza de la recién llegada, revolviendo su cabello.

-Gracias Sasha-dijo mirando a la enfermera que se despidió con gesto de mano, y sacó un chocolate de la bolsa de su uniforme-¿Y Farlan?-preguntó a la recién llegada

-Con tía Eli, dijo que también quería verte, pero solo me dejo venir a mí-

-¿Y cómo les fue?-

-¡Oh! Fue hermoso-dijo entusiasmada-Aun no terminamos de recorrer el mundo y estoy fascinada con lo que vimos...Japón es hermoso en primavera, y Berlín es maravilloso, las playas de Francia...me encantaron-comenzó a relatar, llamando la atención de los otros dos

-¿Ha viajado mucho, señorita?-preguntó el ojiazul, de inmediato

-Por supuesto, encanto-respondió entusiasmada a Armin, quien se sonrojo por el sobrenombre-Pero ahora venimos porque...-

-Isabel, ellos son Eren y Armin-presentó interrumpiendo a la chica de coletas, antes de que dijera más de lo debido, como siempre-Ella es Isabel, mi prima hermana-

-Mucho gusto-saludo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Igualmente-

Eren tomó su mano y le beso el dorso, provocando que se sonrojara, Levy hizo una mueca al notarlo, sintiéndose ligeramente molesta, de inmediato se dio un golpe mental, pues no tenía por qué sentirse así, cuando ella y Eren no eran nada.

-¿Y le gusta el mar?-preguntó curioso el menor, Isabel miró que ambos chicos tenían los ojos fijos en ella

-Sí, me encanta, ¿A ti?-

-Nunca he ido, pero me gustaría-ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada, los ojos de la pelinegra le dijeron mucho a la menor, que sonrió y regresó su vista al rubio

-Cuando salgan podríamos ir todos-a Levy le sonó como si estuviesen por terminar una sentencia

-¿De verdad?-preguntó esperanzado, a lo que las dos asintieron-Sería increíble...pero no sé si mi padre me deje-dijo en voz baja, preocupado, la francesa puso una mano sobre la suya, haciendo que volteara a verla

-No te preocupes, yo puedo convencerle-Armin asintió, convencido, las palabras de la mayor le daban seguridad

Isabel noto aquella última acción por parte de su prima, y de inmediato se sintió confundida, ella no hacía eso. Jean se acercó en ese momento, se sentía nervioso, carraspeo, haciéndose notar, y en seguida todos voltearon a verle.

-Armin, Connie y Berth me invitaron al río cerca de la casa, quieren que vea algo-se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia-¿Quieres venir?-

El menor hizo una mueca, pensativo, Eren soltó una risita e hizo que su amigo se pusiera de pie, empujándolo hacia el "cara de caballo" que al verle tan cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Armin va-declaro Levy dándole una mirada cómplice al chico que sonrió apenado por la ayuda-No lleguen tarde para la cena-dijo, como si fuera su madre y le vio alejarse, su prima suspiro

-Ah~ que lindo es el amor-dijo en tono soñador mirando a los dos que se iban, a paso lento, y que parecían a punto de salir corriendo y con las mejillas rojas, la pelinegra se pasó una mano por la nuca, tenía que contarle a alguien lo de Armin, y que mejor que su prima.

-Eren, ya he terminado este libro-dijo llamando su atención-¿Podrías llevarlo a su lugar y traerme...otro? El que tú quieras-Jaeger sonrió, comprendiendo que ella quería privacidad con su prima y asintió tomando el libro, comenzando a caminar a la casa

-Qué manera de deshacerte del chico-dijo la de coletas

-Él entiende-aseguró estirándose y lanzando un bostezo

-¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto poniéndose atenta a la mayor que soltó un suspiro

-Es sobre Armin-

Comenzó a decir, relatándole todo de lo que se había enterado semanas atrás, partiendo de la historia de Armin y siguiendo con su parentesco, dejando asombrada a la otra que empezó a llorar sin control al enterarse de todo lo sucedido.

-Pobre chico-dijo triste, recibiendo el pañuelo que Levy le tendía

-Si...por favor no le menciones nada a Elizabeth, no quiero alterarla o que se precipite por algo que no debe…ya sabes lo impulsiva que es-

-Está bien, entiendo-dijo un poco más tranquila-Si necesitas ayuda para algo con respecto a Armin, o para decirle a tía Eli, me dices, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, te lo prometo-la pelinegra asintió agradecida-Y... ¿Qué hay con Erwin?-Levy se pasó una mano por el cabello

-No lo sé-admitió

-Levy...iba en serio cuando te dije que te alejaras de él-dijo, preocupada por su prima-Farlan está de acuerdo conmigo…no…creemos que esto sea lo correcto-

-Ahora no, Isabel-le detuvo, antes de que la reprendiera, su prima tenía aquella maña de regañarla…o intentar decirle que su novio no le convenía, no entendía porque de un tiempo atrás todos venían diciéndole lo mismo…desde que se enteraron que se casarían…

-Está bien, como quieras solo…anda con cuidado ¿Sí? Te juro que él no me da buena espina-

-Lo sé, Isabel-

**-0-**

-¿Cómo has estado? Tiene un par de semanas que no venías-dijo Rouge, contenta por ver a Levy de nuevo ahí

-Sí…no me he sentido bien últimamente-

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo sabes?-la menor negó con la cabeza, jugando con la reina negra de cristal en sus manos-¿No tienes idea?-

-No…es como si…todo lo que intenté para salir del hoyo me hubiese hundido más-

-¿Desde cuándo?-Levy soltó un suspiro algo cansado y bajó la mirada

-Desde la visita de Erwin…desde que Eren enfermó-la doctora asintió, mirándole fijamente

-Tal vez solo sea cansancio físico, quiero decir estuviste sin dormir casi una semana y no te alimentaste bien durante ese tiempo-la menor negó con la cabeza, devolviendo la pieza al tablero que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro-Entonces… ¿Erwin dijo algo para que te sintieras así?-

-No es su culpa-le excuso de inmediato, desconcertando un poco a la doctora-Solo…está nervioso porque vino la fecha que habíamos fijado para la boda y yo no estaba lista-

-¿Y estás segura del gran paso que quieres dar con él?-

La pelinegra abrió la boca, a punto de dar una respuesta afirmativa, pero la voz no salió jamás de su garganta y en su mente todo parecía confuso, como si lo que estuviera pasando fuera fantasía ¿Realmente se quería casar?

-¿Estás tomando en cuenta las consecuencias que eso conlleva?-continuó preguntando la pecosa, al no recibir respuesta-¿Ya pensaste que la gente suele cambiar cuando se casa? ¿Qué su carácter no será el mismo? Si las cosas van mal en un noviazgo, suelen empeorar cuando se casan-

-No estamos mal-dijo un poco ofendida

-Bien, entonces hagamos algo, quiero que pienses, no necesitas decirlo en voz alta, solo piénsalo-la mayor se inclinó un poco hacia ella-¿Qué tal va su relación? ¿Se respetan? ¿Te trata bien? ¿Te quiere? ¿Te lo demuestra? ¿Acepta tus decisiones? ¿Te escucha? ¿Lo amas?-

Levy desvió la mirada y cubrió su boca con una mano, volvió los labios una línea, quedándose pensativa, analizando los sucesos que habían sucedido los últimos meses y el cambio tan brusco en la actitud de su novio. En la forma tan ruda en que le trataba cuando ella se negaba a quedar embarazada, en todas las peleas que surgían cuando ella decía no a lo que él quería. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Escucha Levy, esto es importante-dijo Rouge, esperando a que su paciente le mirara-Cuando no hay amor…o peor aún…cuando no hay respeto, no puedes tener una relación sana, y si no hay respeto…no hay amor, cielo-

La menor sintió como si se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago y asintió, se sentía tan mal que prefería no decir nada más.

-¿Has visto a Armin?-preguntó cambiando de tema, intentando aminorar un poco todo aquello

-No desde ayer en la tarde ¿Por qué?-

-Armin me estuvo preguntando el porqué de tu cambio de actitud tan brusco hace unas semanas-comentó desviando un poco el tema-Y le conté que recibiste una visita y que probablemente eso te había…desorientado un poco, como a él-la pecosa mojó sus labios y tragó saliva-Cuando hablamos de eso me entere de algo muy…fuerte, y no debería decirte esto…pero es importante que tú lo sepas porque te incumbe…así que tal vez deberías hablar con Armin-

La francesa asintió, no le daba buena espina aquello pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios, ya hablaría con el rubio después.

**-0-**

Suspiró y cerro el libro ¿Cuántos llevaba en el tiempo que tenía ahí? ¿5, 10, 15? A saber, lo único que podía decir es que todos los ejemplares eran sumamente interesantes, y aunque la mayoría de los que había leído eran novelas, le parecían de calidad, no historias simples, cursis y absurdas como las que sacaban últimamente. Su mirada se dirigió al castaño que leía frente a ella, en su sillón de siempre, ya lo había visto con el mismo libro unas tres veces, y al parecer no se cansaba de él.

Cuando Eren sintió la mirada de la chica encima, levantó la vista, sonriéndole de inmediato, últimamente le sonreía para todo y en todo momento. La pelinegra suspiró y se puso en pie.

-Termine mi lista de libros-dijo lanzando un bostezo, se había sentido ligeramente adormilada por el ambiente-¿Tienes alguno que recomendarme?-

Jaeger cerró su libro, dejándolo en el sillón, se puso de pie y con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, comenzó a andar a los libreros. Levy siguió a Eren por los estantes de la biblioteca, mientras recibía ejemplares y ejemplares por parte del chico, sintiéndose ligeramente abrumada, el castaño casi había leído la biblioteca completa y algunos los releía por diversión.

-Son demasiados-comentó con cierta gracia, deteniéndole de inmediato-De todos… ¿Cuál crees que es mejor?-preguntó, tendiéndole la pila de libros

El más alto se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo, analizando los títulos con cuidado, finalmente, escogió uno y se lo mostró, haciendo malabares junto con ella para recibirle todos los que le había dado.

-Está bien, me pondré a leer en seguida-aceptó, estudiando la portada

El libro parecía viejo y muy usado, las pastas negras se veían desgastadas y las hojas ya parecían pergaminos ligeramente amarillentos, sonrió, tenía pinta de ser bastante bueno. Lo apretó contra su pecho y siguió de nuevo al mayor, mientras acomodaba los libros en su respectivo lugar.

Después de un rato en silencio, la muchacha le miró, de reojo como si con la sola mirada pudiera hacerle hablar, inhalo profundo y se decidió a decir lo que tenía en mente en ese momento y desde hacía varios días.

-Eren...-el castaño volteo a verle-¿Puedo…pedirte algo?-el más alto le miró expectante-¿Me dejarías...oír tu voz?-

Jaeger hizo una mueca y dio media vuelta comenzando a alejarse, a punto de terminar con su labor, la chica se quedó dónde estaba, a punto de golpear su frente, sentía como si hubiera metido la pata en grande. Apuró el paso para alcanzarle, buscando la manera de enmendarlo de inmediato.

-Lo...lamento-dijo en voz baja al alcanzarle-No debí pedírtelo, lo siento-

El castaño suspiro y volteo a verla, con una media sonrisa un poco forzada, negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto haciendo una mueca, inconforme, él asintió-¿Estamos...bien?-Eren volvió a asentir-De acuerdo-aceptó, apretando un poco más el libro entre sus brazos, contra su pecho

Miró a todos lados, buscando la forma de distraer al castaño y su estómago rugió, exigiendo comida. Sonrió mentalmente y volvió a alcanzarlo, pues ya había reanudado su paso por los estantes. Estiro su brazo y le tomó de la mano, para detenerle.

-Eren...tengo...hambre, ¿Me harías algo de cenar?-el rostro del chico se ilumino y asintió, haciendo un ademán con las manos, ella rodó los ojos, divertida-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-Jaeger hizo otro ademan y que la chica comprendió de inmediato-Tocaré para ti solo si lo que haces me gusta-

Eren sonrió divertido y le guiñó el ojo, Levy sintió sus mejillas ligeramente calientes por el simple acto del castaño. Él entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y le guio fuera en dirección a la cocina, Levy suspiro y se alegró porque Eren no estaba enfadado.

* * *

**Hallo! Aquí les dejo el sig cap :3 ya hasy mas Ereri (hermozo! xD) en fin~ iba a subir el cap de "The monster" peeeeero no lo pude terminar -.- y bueno, la desgraciada inspiración me abandono cuando más la necesitaba (Mardita! Ya verás cuando vuelvas!) además, me salió alergia en mi bracito y me cuesta doblarlo para escribir -.- pero bueeeeno aquí les dejo la conti y espero les haya gustado n.n ahora! Contesto reviews!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**si! Odiemos a Erwin xD emmm emmm hola! xD sip, estuvo cortito pero fue conciso :) espero te haya gustado este también, Levy amaba a su nena, aún la ama :( q mal lo que le paso, pero bueeeeno, espero nos leamos el lunes n.n y bye!**

_**Charlie se pinto y era bello: **_**los dos son estúpidos! Admitámoslo! Bueno, espero te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el lunes bye!**

_**Wkesh: **_**si! Que se muera! Bueno, la gente cambia, sobre todo cuando ocurren cosas así, es…horrible, sientes que ahogas pero no sabes porque ni tampoco sabes para donde ir, es como dar patadas de ahogado, y así es como Levy se siente en ese momento, por eso cuando venga el golpe de realidad…pues será muy duro D: en fin~ el Jearmin lo puse poooorq se lo debía a una amiga xD así que pensé que era el momento ideal para ese pairing x3 Levy no puede llorar por…cuestiones psicológicas, ya después explicare que pasó n.n Eren ama a Levy, sip, pero aun no lo sabe xD como es un niño grande pues necesita avanzar otro poco para darse cuenta xD pero bueno, ya será pronto, Eren aún no habla, para nada ha emitido algún sonido (más que cuando lloró) peeero por ahora no ha hablado ya te sorprenderá cuando lo haga :3 será importante, yo también quiero un Eren! X3 jajaja en fin~ espero te haya gustado el cap, y nos leemos el lunes n.n bye!**

_**Rinaloid: **_**jajaja que bueno que lo amaras xD! Ojala este igual, si te soy sincera yo igual veía a Levi solo de seme…hasta que una amiga me enseño una imagen de Fem!Levi y me enamore xD pero bueno, me alegra que te guste y ojala nos leamos el lunes si? Bye!**

_**Niruu: **_**jajaja porque así deben de ser todas las historias, para que tengan un buen final, gracias por tu comprensión :'D en serio, te lo agradezco. Jajajaja no te ahogues! xD no mueras por favor! (mi mama estaba conmigo cuando leí tu review y me estaba riendo yo solita xD me veía con cara de ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ._.) armin se enterara del parentesco con Levy n.n sip, pronto, sip, ya verás como, te dejara impactada jaja, Levy tiene esa…tendencia…o complejo de mamá por lo mismo de que perdió a su nena, como fue reciente, tiene esa necesidad de ser maternal con todos, por eso los trata a todos como si fueran sus hijos, sip, esta siendo muy tierna, a su manera, y pues es parte de todo lo que esta sacando, en fin~ espero te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el lunes n.n bye!**

**Bueno, me despido porque la alergia en mu brazo me esta matando x.X nos leemos el lunes! Les mando besitos embarrados de nutella**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D. sigo en la maldita compu de escritorio, perdón por las faltas y las letras perdidas, ¡Pero es que el maldito teclado! T~T**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Aviso: ****hay OoC, creo xD y~ van a necesitar una caja de pañuelos (sho digo xD)**

**Edge of Desire**

**Capítulo 6**

Eren y Levy se detuvieron en la puerta del cuarto de Armin, el castaño quería entrar pero ella le pidió que le dejara a solas con el rubio, Jaeger no comprendía por qué pero tampoco preguntaría, confiaba en ella ciegamente y haría todo lo que le pidiera.

-¿Quién es?-escucharon la vocecita de Armin dentro del cuarto y ella suspiró

-Soy Levy-dijo haciéndole señas a Eren para que se fuera, el castaño negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, estaría ahí por lo que necesitaran, la chica rodó los ojos-¿Puedo pasar?-

El silencio le contestó, mordió su labio inferior y espero un poco, con la mano en la manija, suplicando al cielo que el rubio le dejara pasar, desde que Rouge le dijo el día anterior que tenía que hablar con él, no se sacaba la idea de la cabeza.

-Armin-la puerta se abrió, despacio, ella no vió al rubio en el interior pero lo tomó como una invitación para pasar

Entró despacio y cerró tras ella, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y la única luz que salía era la de la puerta del baño privado del menor. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, alumbrando la cama, en medio de esta había una cajita. La pelinegra vio a su alrededor y tomo la cajita entre sus manos, abriéndola. Sonó una canción que ella creyó conocer pero no supo de dónde. Vio la puerta del baño y se acercó, sentándose y recargando la espalda en esta.

-Armin… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no has salido desde ayer?-

-No pasa nada señorita Levy, pero me gustaría estar solo-

-Armin…-el decir su nombre era como una especie de mantra para calmarlo-No puede ser nada si estas encerrado en el baño y no has salido en dos días…además, ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre-dijo esperando escuchar la voz del rubio

-Señorita Levy…es algo que me tiene un poco perturbado pero creo que si se lo digo no me va a creer-

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?-cerró la cajita y la volvió a abrir, esperando que eso le convenciera de hablar

-Porque…creerá que soy un mentiroso, como mi padre-

Levy cerró los ojos, escuchando la canción, suspirando para calmarse y no enfadarse con el rubio por no querer hablar con ella, pero lo entendía, él no sabía de su parentesco y no tenían toda la confianza que se adquiría por años de conocerse. La pelinegra suspiro, quedándose en silencio pues la melodía había terminado, se imaginó que pasaría si el menor se enterara de su parentesco con ella. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Se pondría triste? ¿Lloraría?

-Armin-le llamó de nuevo, en voz baja, esperando que le escuchara-Puedes confiar en mí, yo no creo que seas un mentiroso…-

-Lo… ¿Lo dice en serio?-preguntó temeroso, en voz más baja

-Muy en serio-el silencio le contestó

Escuchó ruidos dentro del cuarto y después cómo tomo la perilla para abrir, se alejó y se puso de pie, cerrando la caja de música, esperando a que saliera. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se sintió tiste al ver a su hermano. Armin tenía unas grandes ojeras, con los ojos y la nariz hinchados, su cuerpo entero temblaba y tenía una clara expresión de dolor y tristeza en el rostro. Ella suspiró de nuevo, intentando pensar con la cabeza fría, fue al buró, para dejar la cajita y regresó con el menor, para tomar sus manos y guiarle a la orilla de la cama, haciendo que se sentara a su lado.

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa? Prometo escucharte hasta el final-

-Señorita Levy-la de orbes grisáceos le dirigió una mirada pero no dijo nada, esperando a que hablara-No sé si me vaya a creer-

-¿Y por qué no esperas a contarme todo y vemos si te creo?-Arlelt hizo una mueca pero asintió, apretando el agarre de las manos de la mayor

-Yo… ¿Re-recuerda lo que conté sobre mi…primo y yo?-preguntó con la voz quebrada, sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar de nuevo

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mi…mi primo, él…vino-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió los ojos escocerle, vio el rostro de la chica desfigurarse, su expresión oscilaba entre furia y sorpresa-Y…-no puedo seguir hablando

-¿Te lastimo? ¿Te tocó?-pregunto a punto de ponerse de pie

-No, no lo ví…solo…sé que estuvo aquí-

-¿Quería verte?-negó con la cabeza-¿Entonces…?-

-Él vino…-le interrumpió comenzando a temblar-Vino a ver a alguien más-

Levy suspiró y dejo todo de lado, nada le importó en ese momento. Soltó sus manos y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, pegando la cabeza del rubio en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, se veía tan vulnerable, tan herido, que solo quería protegerle, y en ese momento, no se le ocurría otra manera.

-¿Te vió?-le preguntó en voz muy baja a un sorprendido Armin

-N-no-

-Menos mal-dijo, acariciando su cabeza, sintió un ligero alivio a saber aquello-Tienes que saber…que él ya no te puede hacer daño, ¿Está bien? Jamás volverá a tocarte…no mientras Rouge, Eren, Jean y yo estemos aquí-

-¿Ustedes…?-

-Te queremos Armin-dijo sincera, sin dejar de acariciarle su cabello-De verdad-

-Gracias-dijo comenzando a llorar, escondiendo la cara en la ropa de la mayor-Gracias-se sintió levemente aliviado pero aún no terminaba de hablar, aún había algo que decir

-Está bien, desahógate-

Cerró los ojos y los sintió escocer, escuchar llorar al menor le partía el corazón, sobre todo por la manera tan desconsolada en que lo hacía. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, lo único que escuchaba eran los sollozos de Arlelt. Cuando se tranquilizó, se enderezó despacio, viendo a la chica y sorbió la nariz, intentando limpiar sus ojos con la manga de su playera.

-¿Estás mejor?-él asintió-¿De verdad?-volvió a asentir-Bueno, quiero preguntarte algo, pero solo respóndeme si quieres ¿Está bien?-

-Sí-dijo en voz baja, temiendo lo que venía

-¿Quién es tu primo?-Armin tragó saliva y bajó la mirada al suelo

-No me va a creer-dijo en un susurro, a punto de llorar otra vez

-Pruébame-el menor suspiro y sintió su mandíbula temblar

-E…Erwin Smith-

Levy no supo describir la sensación que tuvo en su pecho, su corazón se detuvo y aguantó la respiración ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Dijiste…Erwin?-el rubio asintió, apretando los puños

-Le dije que no me creería-dijo con pesar

Ella suspiró, intentando calmar todas las sensaciones que tenía en su interior, los sentimientos encontrados y las ganas de matar a alguien. Dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza de Armin e intentó sonreírle para calmarlo.

-Está bien, Armin, te creo-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y un poco confundido

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Cómo…cómo es que confía en lo que le digo así, tan fácil?-Levy acarició su mejilla y le regaló una sonrisa nostálgica

-Porque tu serías incapaz de mentir, ¿Me equivoco?-el rubio bajó la mirada y negó, ella suspiró y volvió a tomar sus manos-Quiero que te des un baño…vayas conmigo y con Eren a la cocina a cenar…no quiero que sigas pensando en él, ¿De acuerdo?-Armin asintió y sorbió su nariz de nuevo, se lanzó a sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en su hombro

-Gracias, Levy-

-Por nada-respondió con un tono triste dando palmadas en su espalda

**-0-**

Miró el reloj con pesadez, las 2:30 am, lanzó un suspiro y giró en la cama, tapándose la cara con la almohada. Quería dormir, aunque fuera un poco, pero la conversación con Armin no salía de su cabeza ¿Erwin? ¿Erwin había sido el infeliz que le hizo tanto daño a su hermano? Le dolía, le dolía tanto el saberlo, quería llorar, y maldecía a sus lagrimales por no dejarla, golpeó el colchón y se enderezó, no podía seguir dando vueltas en la cama.

Se puso en pie, se enredó con una cobija que guardaba en el armario y salió, subiendo las escaleras en dirección al cuarto del piano. En cuanto entró, cerró tras ella de forma brusca y casi corrió hasta el banco. Necesitaba sacar de alguna manera toda su frustración, y no le iba a contar nadie todo lo que estaba pasando…ya no era necesario decírselo a Rouge, porque ya lo sabía.

Sus manos se movieron solas por el teclado, la melodía "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven había venido a su cabeza, y sus dedos comenzaron a tocarla. Se sentía triste y confundida, desorientada. Se sentía como un cachorro en la lluvia, abandonada, sin saber para donde ir o que hacer, cada latido le dolía y cuando respiraba sentía sus pulmones arder, además de que parecía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar en cualquier momento de tanto que pensaba.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de inmediato. No volteó, no dijo nada, no recibió a Eren como solía hacerlo, ni siquiera se molestó por esconder la expresión de dolor que afloró en su rostro.

Sintió la mano de Eren posarse en su hombro justo cuando iba finalizando, lanzó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a ver al castaño. El chico se sentó a su lado, dando la espalda al piano, clavando su mirada en ella, esperando a que dijera algo, que le explicara que le ocurría.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo en voz baja, aún con los ojos cerrados, Jaeger no pareció entender por un momento-Te la debía por la vez pasada que hiciste la cena-

Él asintió, agradeciendo, levantó una mano y la posó en su mejilla, acariciando el pómulo terso de la francesa, quien sintió un nudo en la garganta, y quiso quitar la mano de Eren, era como si su piel quemara.

-Duele-dijo por fin, después de buscar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quería-Duele mucho-

Le miró preocupado, como buscando la razón por la que ella hubiese dicho aquello, esperando un poco impaciente por la explicación. Al no escucharle decir nada más, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la pegó a él, con su mano, hizo que recargara la cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a darle caricias en la cabeza, se sorprendió cuando escuchó un sollozo salir de la garganta de la muchacha, pero no sintió la playera mojada.

-Eren-le llamó en voz baja-¿Por qué él?-preguntó con la voz rota, como si estuviese llorando-¿Por qué no alguien más? No lo entiendo-

Como siempre, Eren no respondió, solo la estrechó con más fuerza, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido. Ella se enderezó, después de un rato y miró nostálgica al chico.

-Gracias Eren-puso su mano sobre la de él, que ahora descansaba en el banco-Hubiera sido más fácil enamorarme de alguien como tú-

Jaeger tragó saliva, sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse por esas simples palabras, estrechó la mano de la chica y la guió hasta su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Ella se sorprendió al sentir aquel golpeteo. Abrió la boca, sin saber que decir, estaba sorprendida, eso era… ¿Una especie de confesión?

-Oh, Eren yo…-él negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola, para que no dijera lo que temía, sentía mucho miedo del rechazo de la pelinegra

Suspiró, pensando que si ella ya le iba a rechazar tenía que aprovechar ahora, apretó un poco más la mano de la chica en su pecho y se inclinó, despacio a ella. Levy sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, quedándose quieta donde estaba, al adivinar las acciones del castaño. Cuando vió el rostro de Eren cerca del suyo, entreabrió sus labios como si buscara aire y cerró los ojos, se sentía ansiosa, como si tuviese mucho que esperaba eso.

Finalmente sintió la calidez de los labios de Eren, estaba tan cerca de él que temía que se enterara de lo acelerado que estaba su corazón ahora, Jaeger se movió tímido, esperando que ella correspondiera, quien de inmediato uso su mano libre para llevarla a la nuca del mayor, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Había perdido todo rastro de consciencia e inteligencia al sentir el aliento de Eren tan cerca de su rostro, tenía mucho que no sentía tanta calidez en un simple tacto como el que le agarraran de la mano.

Sintió de nuevo sus pulmones arder por la falta de oxígeno y él se separó, de inmediato, ella sintió su ausencia. Abrieron los ojos y se miraron por un par de minutos, Jaeger se sonrojó, su cara se puso roja y bajó la vista al suelo, completamente avergonzado.

-Eren…yo…-suspiró e intentó buscar alguna frase coherente, sin moverse ni un ápice de donde estaba

Él negó, apenado y recargó la frente en el hombro de la chica, como si se disculpara. Levy suspiró, sintiéndose extrañamente de mejor humor y le abrazó, para sorpresa del castaño.

-Eren… ¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?... Tengo pesadillas-le sintió asentir y sonrió mentalmente, agradecida por la presencia de Eren

**-0-**

Rouge había tenido que ir con Eren al pueblo, no habían dado explicaciones a nadie, solo habían dicho que se ausentarían hasta la noche de ese día. Jean había convencido a Armin de pasar un rato los dos en el río, para que se distrajera pues había estado preocupado porque el rubio se encerró un par de días. Por lo tanto, Levy estaba sola, se sentía sola, aunque estuviera en compañía, a excepción que fuera Eren, porque con él se sentía un poco más protegida que con el resto.

Esa mañana tomó el reproductor de música de Eren y se recostó en el patio, sin nada más que quisiera hacer. Pasó gran parte de la mañana así, hasta que sintió que se sentaban a su lado. Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a la recién llegada. Se quitó los audífonos y se enderezó, sin retirar su vista de la rubia.

-Me sorprendí bastante cuando te ví-dijo la mujer sin mirarla, la pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces e hizo una mueca

-También me sorprendí de encontrarte aquí-

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-

-No sé-admitió, rascándose la nuca y suspiró-¿Cómo esta Mike?-

-Está bien…vino a verme ayer, estuvimos juntos todo el día-

-Me alegro Nana…siempre se le ha notado lo mucho que te ama-le dijo, sincera, a Nanaba, su amiga en común con Erwin

-Gracias, Levy-se mojó los labios, un poco nerviosa y le extendió un sobre blanco-Cuando le dije a Mike que estabas aquí, me dijo…que debía darte esto-la francesa no comprendió, pero le recibió el sobre, sin abrirlo-También me dijo que se peleó con Erwin por eso-

-¿Por esto?-preguntó, algo no parecía cuadrarle

-Tienes que verlo-Levy suspiró y tragó saliva

-No sé si pueda-admitió, jugando con el sobre en sus manos, Nana puso una mano en las suyas, haciendo que levantara la vista

-Es importante, Levy…tienes que saber la verdad, lo mereces…y él no te merece a ti, ni tampoco al bebé que iban a tener-la menor se pasó una mano por el cabello, con un nudo en el estómago y sintiendo nauseas

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Mike me cuenta todo-la rubia suspiró e hizo una mueca-Lo lamento…perder a un hijo es lo peor que puede pasar-la otra asintió y cerró los ojos

-Yo también lo lamento…Marie era una niña hermosa-Nanaba cerró los ojos, intentó sonreír, pero de inmediato la pelinegra notó el dolor en su rostro

-Sí, la niña más hermosa que pudiese existir…-la mayor soltó una risita, nostálgica-La muerte de un hijo es algo que jamás se podrá superar-

-Solo debes aprender a vivir con ello-complementó Levy, levantando la cabeza al cielo, intentando aminorar el dolor en su pecho

Escucharon pasos acercarse y ambas voltearon, Sasha le sonrió levemente a las dos y se dirigió a la rubia primero.

-Tienes visita-le dijo, señalando hacia la casa-Mike está en la sala, vino a verte de nuevo-Nana sonrió y asintió

-Gracias-se puso de pie, se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano e inhalo profundo, para después echar a andar

-Levy, tú también tienes visita-

-¿Quién?-preguntó con la garganta completamente cerrada, pensando en su novio

-Hanji Zoe-

**-0-**

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de visitas y la vió, inspeccionando todo lo que había en la habitación, como si de una niña se tratase, en cuanto le escuchó entrar volteó a verla y se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Levy!-dijo contenta, restregando su mejilla con la de la pelinegra-¡Tiene mucho que no nos vemos!-

-Me…asfixias…Hanji-

-¡Oh, lo lamento, chiquitina, pero es que como eres tan pequeña, mi fuerza es bastante para tu cuerpo!-dijo soltando una carcajada, de inmediato recibió un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se doblara de dolor en el suelo, pero sin dejar de reír

-¿A qué vienes cuatro ojos?-

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga? Te he extrañado estos meses-la francesa se pasó una mano por el cabello y asintió, con una sonrisa mental

-No sabía que eras tan emotiva-

-Claro que lo soy ¿Qué no me conoces?-la otra suspiró y asintió-Petra, Auruo, Gunther y Erd querían venir conmigo pero al final decidimos que viniera yo sola-dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo al sillón, para sentarse a su lado

-Creí…creí que estaban enfadados conmigo-

-Están molestos, porque no quisiste escucharlos y les diste la espalda-la bajita hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada al suelo-Pero siguen siendo amigos ¿No? No es nada que no se solucione con una buena charla y una disculpa-

-Claro-respondió en voz baja-¿Has visto a Elizabeth?-

-Sí, ella también quería venir a verte…pero me dijo que la doctora se lo prohibió-Hanji tomó un poco de aire, volviendo su rostro a uno completamente serio, el tema que iba a tocar con ella no iba a ser nada fácil-Escucha, Levy…han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos dos meses-tragó saliva e intentó mantener la calma-¿Erwin ha venido a verte?-

-Sí, vino hace un mes-

-¿Y no ha vuelto?-la pelinegra negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Ya hablaste con Nana?-preguntó desviando de inmediato, no encontraba la manera de decirle lo que iba a decirle

-Acabo de hablar con ella…me dio esto-le dijo enseñándole el sobre blanco, Zoe volvió sus labios una línea y suspiró

-¿Ya lo viste?-

-No-

-Ábrelo…y te diré todo lo que venía a decirte-

-¿Es alguna clase de…broma tuya?-preguntó, vacilando un poco para abrirlo

-No, Levy, esto es en serio-

Supo que le decía la verdad porque le llamó por su nombre y no por los apodos con los que solía decirle, suspiró, no sabía qué hacer. Le dio vuelta al sobre y lo abrió, sacando la pequeña tarjeta que venía dentro, la desdobló y comenzó a leer, se parecía a la invitación de boda que su madre había escogido, pero no, no venía su nombre en él, venía escrito el de alguien más, junto con el de Erwin. Suspiró, sin saber cómo debía sentirse en realidad, le dolía, pero no tanto como le había dolido cuando supo lo de Armin.

-Esto…-no supo que decir, estaba desconcertada, confundida

-Levy, cuando nos llegó la invitación hace unas semanas, creímos que ya habías salido y planeamos ir a buscarte a la casa de tu madre, pero entonces…al ver el nombre de Riko en lugar del tuyo no…no supimos cómo reaccionar-

-Se…casaron ayer ¿Verdad?-la de lentes asintió, despacio-¿Fuiste? ¿Estaban contentos? ¿Disfrutaron de la boda?-

-No lo sé…nosotros no fuimos-

-¿Por qué? Fueron invitados, ¿No es Petra la que siempre dice que rechazar una invitación es de mala educación?-

-Esto es diferente…ir sería…como darte la espalda-dijo tomándola de las manos-Como traicionarte, ¿Sabes lo mucho que te queremos? ¿Lo importante que eres para nosotros? No podíamos hacerte eso-

Levy sintió el nudo en la garganta, agradeciendo la calidez de las manos de su amiga, inhalo profundo, intentando calmarse y suspiró.

-¿Cómo pueden quererme después de que los hice de lado por él?-Zoe le sonrió, con los ojos acuosos

-Somos amigos, ¿Recuerdas? Y además…estabas enamorada, era obvio que no nos ibas a escuchar-la castaña la abrazó con fuerza sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, le dolía tanto ver a su amiga así…como una muñeca

-Gracias-dijo correspondiendo al gesto pero sin mucho ánimo-Y…lo siento-

-¡Olvídalo, enana!-dijo la cuatro ojos enderezándose, y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga-En cuanto salgas de aquí, nos pondremos manos a la obra para encontrarte a alguien que SI valga la pena-

-Para nada, loca, si es uno de tus amigos, seguro esta igual o más zafado que tú-

-Que grosera-dijo divertida Hanji volviendo a abrazarla, sintiéndose aliviada por la contestación de la pelinegra, creyendo que estaba bien-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes Hanji…saluda a todos de mi parte y diles que…que lo siento-

-Está bien…pero tendrás que decírselos de nuevo cuando salgas ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, lo que digas-

-Bueno, me voy, nos veremos pronto de acuerdo-

-Sí-fue su única respuesta y ambas se pusieron de pie, Zoe le dio un último abrazo y salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la chica

**-0-**

Llegaron a la casa y Rouge le mando directo a dormir, había sido un día largo y ambos estaban cansados, en cuanto entró a su habitación, escuchó una melodía que surgía del piano. Sonrió mentalmente, se puso la pijama y salió con sigilo, escabulléndose hasta el piso superior al cuarto del piano, no sabía porque, pero había notado que su cuarto era el único donde se escuchaba con claridad cuando Levy tocaba.

Abrió la puerta y cerró tras él, acercándose a la chica que estaba sentada en el banco, concentrada en lo que hacía, esa noche el cuarto estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, por lo que, de donde estaba, solo distinguía la figura de la chica.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Eren-dijo ella sin detenerse, él sonrió y se sentó a su lado, había algo extraño en ella, pero no sabía que era-¿Le fue bien?-

Él asintió y miró los dedos de la chica, que temblaban, sus acciones se iban haciendo más lentas cada vez y se notaba cansada.

-Sabes hoy…vino a verme una amiga, y…ella, junto con lo que hablé con Armin, hicieron que se cayera la venda de mis ojos-soltó una risa nostálgica, sin ganas-Me dolió tanto saber todo eso, pero la verdad siempre ha sido muy dura-suspiró-Al final tenía que darme cuenta de una forma u otra-

Jaeger le miró, un poco confundido, no sabía de todo lo que estaba hablando, pero no le daba buena espina.

-Y entonces me dí cuenta…que todo me sobrepaso…ya no puedo con esto-cerró los ojos y sus manos se detuvieron de forma brusca, cayendo a los lados-Y que soy débil, muy débil…no logro enfrentar la realidad…no puedo-

Eren hizo una mueca de tristeza y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, deslizándolas lentamente por sus brazos, cuando llegó a sus muñecas, sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Soy tan débil y cobarde-dijo soltando una risa sin ganas-Que opté por la salida fácil-dijo levantando sus manos y mostrándole las muñecas, de donde salían borbotones de sangre, le regaló una sonrisa rota y sus ojos se cerraron, yéndose hacia el frente, quedando recargada del cuerpo del chico

El castaño se vió sus manos, ya estaban batidas del líquido carmesí, pues intentaba parar el sangrado a toda costa, se puso de pie de forma brusca y la tomó en brazos, como si de una niña se tratase, bajando las escaleras casi a trompicones, en dirección a la habitación de Rouge, nada de eso podía estar pasando, que alguien le dijera que era una pesadilla…y si era una pesadilla, que alguien le despertara.

* * *

**Awwwsss pobre Levy :( bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que creo, que este es el cap más triste que he escrito, de este fic entoooonces, no me hago responsable por lágrimas, cajas de pañuelos y mocos sueltos xD en fin~ contesto reviews**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**jajaja te sonrojo? Porque? xD Pueeees ya puse lo que paso con Armin :( pobrecito, este esta un poquiiiiito mas laro pero esta triiste, pobre levy :( Eren e Isabel me caen suuuuper bien, por eso puse a Isa :3 bueno perdón por la tardanza y nos leemos el viernes, espero xD bye!**

_**Wkesh: **_**que bueno que te encanto n.n no te lo esperabas? Bueno fue algo de ultimo momento xD si, Levy estaba cegada por él, y ahora que le cayo la realidad no supo que hacer :( son decisiones difíciles pero bueeeno, no, no es tu imaginación, Eren le esta coqueteando a Levy…xD va por buen camino jajaja, pues si, lo de su mama tiene que ver porque esta ahí, pero ya lo explicare en un par de capítulos más n.n y~ el sig cap te va a gustar x3 jajajaja estará bueno, bueno, te dejo este cap que ojala te haya gustado y nos leemos en el sig vale? Bye!**

_**Niruu: **_**violin! Es hermoso! Jajaja ña, Levy no canta xD o eso creo jaja bueno, si, Isabel es genial :3 y quise ponerla por eso x3, y si! Todos queremos matar al papa de Levy y a Erwin :( ntp, ya es normal que me vean raro xD además fue divertido jaja muchas gracias en serio me anima que les guste :D espero este cap igual y nos leemos el viernes, espero xD bye!**

_**Charlie the psycho: **_**awwwww –le da una caja de pañuelos- espero que te sirva para este cap igual xD nos leemos!**

_**Cooorporal: **_**si! Erwin jode la trama xD, yo tampoco lo odio, pero era el personaje perfecto para este fic jajaja en fin~ que bueno que te guste n.n esta bien, dime tooooodo lo que se te ocurra, me encanta leer las sugerencias e ideas de ustedes, así yo también me doy ideas n.n bueno, ojala te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el viernes, espero bye!**

**Bueno, me despido, les mando muchos besitos embarrados de nutella y cuídense**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto si fines de lucro, solo diversión n.n**_

**Edge of Desire**

**Capítulo 7**

Eren acariciaba el cabello de la chica inconsciente, una y otra vez, bajo sus ojos descansaban unas grandes ojeras, tenía una semana, una semana que ella había intentado quitarse la vida ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia? Él la había dejado bien por la mañana. Besó su frente y se enderezó, para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

En su mente repetía el nombre de la pelinegra, como una especie de mantra, esperando que con eso ella despertara en cualquier momento. Se sentía decaído y cansado, no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, él creía que lo estaba haciendo bien, y de repente, Levy hacía tal cosa.

-Eren-escuchó a Armin tras él pero no volteó, no despegaría sus ojos de la francesa en ningún momento-Deberías dormir un poco-negó con la cabeza-Por favor, no creo que a Levy le agrade saber que no estas descansando nada-

Soltó un suspiro y finalmente miró a su amigo, con un gesto suplicante, no quería irse.

-Vamos, solo descansa un poco, en cuanto hayas descansado, te regresas-

El castaño soltó un suspiro y asintió, se puso de pie, dirigiéndole una última mirada a la pelinegra y caminó a paso lento a su habitación.

**-0-**

Abrió los ojos y vió el techo, tan blanco, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Se quedó quieta, el momento se le estaba haciendo eterno ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? ¿Minutos, horas, días? Lanzó un suspiro y escuchó la puerta abrirse, quiso enderezarse pero todo el cuerpo le dolió, en especial cuando quiso usar sus manos para sentarse.

-Déjame ayudarte-escuchó la voz de Armin y sintió sus brazos alrededor de su torso, acomodándola mejor

-¿Qué…?-intentó preguntar pero el rubio, le sonrió, tomando asiento en la silla al lado de la cama

-Llevas una semana inconsciente, nos preocupaste mucho, Eren no quería separarse de tu lado, pero Rouge le mandó a dormir para que descanse un poco-

-¿Cómo está?-

-Preocupado, como todos-ella se mojó los labios, miró las vendas en sus muñecas, y el suero conectado en su mano izquierda, miro al rubio, que parecía contento, tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

-Armin…lo siento-

-¿Porque te disculpas?-preguntó confundido

-Por…lo que hice-dijo en voz baja, el ojiazul hizo una mueca y suspiró

-No te juzgo, cada quien toma sus propias decisiones por alguna razón-Levy le miró y se movió un poco en la cama, dio un par de palmadas a su lado, indicándole que se sentara ahí, Arlelt obedeció y se acercó

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante-

-¿Qué pasa?-ella tomó un poco de aire

-Primero que nada, dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de aquí?-él se sorprendió con la pregunta pero sonrió levemente

-Quiero estudiar Biología Marina, siempre me han gustado los peces, y la idea de trabajar en el mar me gusta-

-¿A pesar de que no lo conoces?-Armin se sonrojo

-Sí, ese es mi sueño-

-Bueno yo…quiero contarte algo, antes de decirte lo que haré cuando salga-suspiró y buscó las palabras adecuadas-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste de donde conocía a tu padre?-el rubio asintió-Mi padre, cuando yo tenía 5 años, tuvo otro hijo, fuera del matrimonio, él casi nunca estaba en casa, se la pasaba con él, hasta que hace un año…se fue definitivamente-suspiró y tomó su mano-Yo me entere que tenía un hermano cuando tenía 8…y no lo quería, porque me había quitado a mi papá, y después…con el tiempo…descubrí que no era culpa de él sino de mi padre-cerró sus ojos-Hace poco conocí a mi hermano…y es el chico más tierno que pueda haber-

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó con la voz temblorosa

-Tú, Armin…-los ojos del rubio se volvieron acuosos y sintió un nudo en la garganta

-¿Me odias?-

-No, no tengo porque-lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de los orbes azules del chico-Seguramente tu madre no sabía sobre mi o sobre mi madre-él negó con la cabeza-Es culpa de él, porque no midió las consecuencias de sus actos-

-Lo siento-

-No te disculpes-acarició el dorso de su mano y le sonrió levemente-Armin…cuando salgamos de aquí… ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?-el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido-Puedo ser tu tutora y tu podrás estudiar lo que quieras…y librarte de tu padre-

-¿No seré una…molestia? ¿Estás segura?-

-Completamente-se mojó los labios-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres vivir con tu hermana?-

Armin asintió y le sonrió ampliamente. Levy levantó la mano, aunque el dolor en la muñeca le mataba, limpió sus lágrimas y acarició sus pómulos. Soltó un suspiro, cuando sintió las manos de su hermano bajar la suya y dejarla en una posición cómoda, para que no se lastimara más.

-Lo siento-volvió a decir, se sentía muy avergonzada-Realmente lo siento-

-No te preocupes, yo…entiendo-

-No, no lo haces-dijo con una ligera sonrisa-Y no quiero que lo entiendas, no me gustaría que sintieras la desesperación que yo sentí-

-Está bien-dijo un poco triste y la abrazó, quería mucho a Levy, en ese corto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse en serio había llegado a quererla mucho, y al saber lo que había ocurrido, sintió miedo

La puerta se abrió, y vió a Rouge allí en la entrada, la doctora le sonrió, al comprender lo que pasaba y se acercó a la cama, cerrando tras ella. Le quitó el suero, con cuidado y tomó asiento en la silla que Armin había dejado, cruzó la pierna, acomodando la carpeta, para abrirla y anotar un par de cosas. La menor recargó su barbilla de la cabeza del rubio y cerró sus ojos, esperando a que la mayor dijera algo.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, cielo-dijo con su tono maternal-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como si un camión me hubiese pasado encima-la pecosa soltó una carcajada por lo dicho y cerró la carpeta, dejándola en el buró

-Te lo estas tomando de forma muy positiva-

-No tendría caso deprimirme por esto-admitió, sin moverse, Armin era cálido y su abrazo reconfortante-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?-tragó saliva e intentó formular una pregunta coherente

-Eren llegó corriendo a mi habitación contigo en brazos-comenzó a relatar, comprendiendo que es lo que debía decirle-Estabas perdiendo mucha sangre y te llevamos de inmediato a la enfermería, Eren me ayudo a ponerte el oxígeno, te curé y cosí las heridas, cuando busqué unidades de sangre no teníamos las suficientes, así que Eren te dio de la suya-Levy le miró con claro arrepentimiento en el rostro

-¿Me dio de su sangre? ¿Después de que cometí semejante estupidez?-preguntó bajando la mirada

-Eres importante para Eren, Levy, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?-

-Oh, Dios…no tengo cara para verle-

-Levy-dijo Rouge, esperando a que le mirara-¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?-

-Él era…mi todo y cuando me dí cuenta de que yo solo fui…una marioneta, me sentí…perdida y…no encontré otra salida-lanzó un bufido-No estaba pensando-

-¿Te arrepientes?-

-No, solo estoy…decepcionada de mi misma-la doctora le sonrió

-Yo estoy orgullosa de ti-la francesa no pareció entender-Estás hablando conmigo, cielo, finalmente-

-Oh, claro…supongo que si-

-¿Quieres contarme?-

-Sí, pero…-le dio un par de palmadas a Armin en la espalda, haciendo que se enderezara-No quiero que escuches eso ¿Sí?-el rubio hizo una mueca y asintió, poniéndose de pie, no quería alejarse de su hermana, estar con ella era cálido, era bueno, lo hacía sentir como cuando su madre vivía

-Iré por algo para que comas ¿Sí?-

-Está bien, aquí estaré-comentó con cierta gracia

Arlelt salió a paso lento, Levy soltó un suspiro y se movió un poco en la cama, recargándose de las almohadas que estaban como respaldo. Tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar, contándole todo lo que había ocurrido los últimos días.

**-0-**

Se quedó sola después de hablar un rato con Rouge, sacarlo había sido muy bueno, se sentía un poco más ligera. Sostenía entre sus manos el oso de peluche rosado de su bebé, pensativa, habían pasado muchas cosas durante ese corto tiempo. Lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era lo que le diría a Eren, lo había preocupado bastante y le había dado de su sangre. Soltó un suspiro, ¿Con que cara lo vería?

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y su corazón se aceleró, sabía quién acababa de entrar. No se movió de donde estaba, aún tenía la vista gacha, clavada en el oso, no se atrevía a levantarla. Sintió al castaño sentarse en la orilla de la cama, a su lado. Volvió sus labios una línea y se formó un nudo en la garganta.

Sintió una mano del chico en su barbilla, obligándole a subir el rostro, pero ella desvió la mirada, tragó saliva y sintió los ojos escocerle, anque ya sabía que no lloraría.

-Lo siento-dijo muy bajito con la voz quebrada, no se atrevió a voltear a verle para saber su respuesta-Lo siento-volvió a decir, en un susurro, escuchó el suspiro de su acompañante y sintió su pulgar acariciar su pómulo, sus iris oliva no pudieron evitar verle, se sintió amedrentada por los orbes esmeralda que le veían fijamente, su corazón se oprimió en su pecho

Vio a Jaeger buscar algo en su pantalón con la mano libre, cuando encontró lo que buscaba le acercó su mano y la abrió, dejándole ver un dije, el escudo era plateado, y tenía un par de alas sobre el escudo, una azul y una blanca, hechas con piedras que, a simple vista, parecían caras.

-Son las Alas de la Libertad-ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, sus latidos aumentaron y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, ¿Eren había…?-Era de mi madre, pero ahora es tuyo-dijo con una sonrisa leve

-¿Po-por qué?-preguntó confundida y emocionada

-Porque confió en ti, y sé que puedes hacer lo que sea-tomó su mano con cuidado, para no lastimarla y dejó el dije, que brillaba con la luz, en su mano-Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que hice?-

Eren le sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia ella, depositando un beso en su frente. Levy sintió que la vista se le nublaba.

-Levy-su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del castaño-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-

La pelinegra no respondió, sorprendida por sentir sus mejillas húmedas, se movió de su lugar, a pesar del dolor de sus muñecas y su cuerpo, y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Jaeger la rodeó con sus brazos, era la primera vez que le veía llorar de esa manera, como si sacara todo lo que había cargado todo ese tiempo. Él le susurraba palabras conciliadoras, intentando reconfortarla, pero le alegraba verla desahogarse de esa manera.

-Estoy aquí, no pasa nada-besó su coronilla y pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, calmándola, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía-Deberías dormir un poco… ¿Quieres que te deje sola?-

-¡No!-casi gritó ella entre hipidos, enderezándose un poco-No te vayas, no quiero estar sola-

-Está bien, estaré aquí entonces-la francesa sorbió la nariz y recibió el pañuelo que el chico le tendía, limpiándose la cara

-Eren-dijo en voz baja, levantando la mirada hacia él-La otra noche… ¿Por qué me besaste?-Jaeger se sonrojo pero le sonrió, bajando la mirada a las muñecas vendadas de la chica, le tomó con suavidad y besó ambas vendas, con cuidado

-Realmente me asustaste-suspiró, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos-Te quiero Levy…-dijo en un susurro, intentando calmar sus nervios-Quise decirte desde entonces pero…no podía-la menor bajó la mirada hasta sus manos y tomó un poco de aire-Escucha-le levantó el rostro, haciendo que su corazón volviera a acelerarse, ella sentía que Eren podía escuchar sus latidos desde donde estaba-Quiero…contarte todo, no quiero tener secretos contigo-

-No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres-le aseguró

-Si quiero-dijo él, con su sonrisa nostálgica y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella

Eren era cálido, de una manera diferente a como lo había sentido con su hermano, o su madre, o su prima, él era su refugio, ahí se sentía protegida aunque mucho tiempo se dijo que no necesitaba protección, tenía que admitir, que él le daba cierta fortaleza, suspiró, apretó el oso y el dije contra su cuerpo, y sintió los brazos de Jaeger rodear su cintura.

-Cuando tenía 8 años, mi padre trajo a casa a una chica, hija de unos amigos suyos, al parecer habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, su nombre era Mikasa, era una buena hermana, siempre me ayudaba en lo que necesitaba y me acompañaba a todos lados, ella siempre estaba tomando medicina, y mamá decía que estaba enferma-se aferró a ella y cerró los ojos-Cuando tenía 10, una noche que Mikasa llegó tarde, escuche gritos en la cocina, así que bajé a ver qué pasaba, tenía…tanto miedo-suspiró, Levy le sintió temblar y levantó una mano, comenzando a acariciar su cabello-Mikasa estaba…batida en sangre y…-sintió la garganta seca e intentó calmarse-Ella sufría de esquizofrenia, así que tuvo un ataque y…mató a mis padres a golpes…cuando llegué a la cocina y me vió, recobró la…cordura por un segundo, empezó a llorar, me pidió perdón y subió a su cuarto corriendo, entonces escuché un disparo…yo estaba temblando y…me acerqué a mi madre, me acosté a su lado y me abracé a ella, porque no sabía que más hacer…-sin poder evitarlo, la pelinegra comenzó a llorar, imaginándose todo lo que él pudo haber sentido en ese momento-Al día siguiente Rouge llegó a la casa, y me encontró ahí, bueno…desde entonces estuve a su cargo-

-Eren…-no supo que decir, no encontró palabras para reconfortarlo, así que solo expresó lo primero que surgió en su cabeza-Gracias a Dios estas aquí-

-Levy…-se enderezó un poco, y se sorprendió de verla con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

-¿Qué habría sido de mí si tú no estuvieras?-preguntó, tomando la cara del castaño y pasando sus pulgares por sus pómulos-Probablemente estaría muerta ahora-tragó saliva e intentó tranquilizarse-Estoy segura, que Mikasa estaba muy arrepentida…y que te quiso mucho-

-Gracias-él tomó su mano, besó el dorso

-Creo que debo ser recíproca-Jaeger pareció confuso-Ahora yo te contaré todo-se limpió las lágrimas e intentó tranquilizarse un poco-Supongo que todo comenzó cuando me entere que mi padre tenía otra familia…-

**-0-**

Abrió los ojos, un poco desorientado, divisó frente a él una cabellera negra, que descansaba sobre la almohada, enderezó un poco su cabeza y miró su brazo, que abrazaba la delgada cintura de la chica en frente suyo, sonrió y hundió de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada. Se pegó un poco más a ella y aspiró su aroma, ella siempre olía bien. Le escuchó quejarse un poco y se removió, girando para dejar su rostro frente al propio. En su cuello descansaba la cadena plateada con el dije que le había dado la noche anterior y apretaba contra ella el peluche rosado, el que iba a ser para su hija.

Suspiró y movió uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, ¿Cuánto dolor había sentido al perder a su bebé? No se lo pudo imaginar, pero por el rostro de sufrimiento que le había visto ayer, podía asegurar que fue mucho.

Pensó en que hubiese pasado si ella hubiera tenido a su bebé, lo tendría con ella, pero ¿Y el tal Erwin? ¿Se habría casado con ella? ¿O de todas formas la habría engañado? Entonces pensó, que si hubiera tenido a su bebé, ellos no se habrían conocido, y probablemente Levy hubiese sido muy infeliz con aquel tipo. Agradeció a todos los dioses existentes que ella estuviese bien y que nadie la haya lastimado, al menos físicamente.

Se inclinó hacia ella y besó su frente, sus parpados cerrados, sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz, se veía tan linda durmiendo.

-Eren-le llamó ella en voz baja, él creyó que la chica había despertado

-Aquí estoy-

-Te quiero-inevitablemente sonrió al escucharla y besó su frente de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que ella aún dormía

-Eres demasiado tierna-hundió su nariz en el cabello de la francesa y cerró los ojos, dejando que la inconsciencia le ganara de nuevo

**-0-**

Terminó de guardar las cosas en su maleta, estaba contenta que Rouge finalmente le había dejado ir, su madre iría por ella al siguiente día. La doctora también había dado de alta a Eren, porque en cuanto le contó todo a Levy, mejoró de forma notable. Armin aún tenía que estar un poco más pero no le molestaba en absoluto, pues como había decidido darle una oportunidad a Jean se sentía seguro.

Eren estaba recostado en la cama, mirando a la francesa, doblar su ropa, hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

-¿No me puedes esperar a que salga?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer antes de que salgas-

-Me dejaras solo-se quejó

-Solo son dos semanas, Eren, estas exagerando-él se rió, divertido y lanzó un suspiro

-Bien, tú ganas-

Tocaron a la puerta, Sasha se asomó, parecía nerviosa, abrió la puerta completamente y Rouge apareció detrás de la enfermera, ambos chicos les miraron, confusos.

-Levy, hay alguien aquí que quiere verte-comenzó la castaña

-¿Alguien?-

-Erwin está aquí-la doctora fue más directa-Si no quieres verlo puedo decirle que se vaya-Levy hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose pensativa

-No, está bien, igual tenía que hablar con él en algún momento-

-¿Segura?-preguntó Eren quien ya estaba a su lado, no muy convencido de lo que la chica quería

-Sí, no te preocupes-palmeó su brazo un par de veces, buscó algo en su maleta y al encontrar lo que quería salió-Si algo sale mal gritaré tu nombre-aseguró comenzando a caminar

Dobló en el pasillo y se detuvo unos momentos antes de abrir la puerta, inhalo profundo, pensando en todo lo que tenía que decir y la empujó, divisándolo sentado en el sillón, al igual que la primera vez que fue a verla.

Cerró la puerta, cruzó los brazos y esperó a que él dijera algo, no se alteraría, ni gritaría, o al menos intentaría mantener la calma.

-Esta vez no tardaste en venir, me agrada-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte ¿No es obvio?-preguntó molesto por la pregunta tan estúpida de la chica-¿Para cuándo vas a salir?-

-Saldré mañana-

-Excelente, ya era hora-se puso de pie-Vendré entonces por ti mañana-

-No te molestes-dijo con un cierto tono irónico-Elizabeth vendrá-

-Bien, entonces, reanudaré los planes que teníamos para la boda-se arregló el saco-¿Ya te vendrás a vivir conmigo?-

-No, Erwin-se pasó una mano por el cabello y se alejó un poco, pues él ya estaba casi sobre ella-Quiero que dejes de mentirme por una vez y me digas lo que en verdad pasa-

-No sé de qué hablas-Levy tomó el sobre banco que estaba en la mesa de centro que había dejado olvidado desde que Hanji estuvo ahí, sacó la invitación y se la mostró

-La verdad, Erwin-se irguió y se cruzó de brazos de nuevo-Se un hombre por una vez-

Le vió hacer una mueca, su rostro se desfiguró mostrándole una clara mueca de rabia. Hizo bola la invitación en sus manos y dio un paso hacia ella. Pensó en sus palabras con cuidado, tenía que saber exactamente que decirle para ganársela otra vez.

-Sí, me case con Riko-Levy asintió-Pero fue porque…-

-No te atrevas a mentirme-le detuvo antes de que dijera algo más con su mirada afilada, el mayor hizo una mueca, no entendía que pasaba con ella

-Riko y yo andamos desde hace 5 años-dijo con fastidio-Teníamos planes para casarnos desde entonces, pero ella no puede tener hijos-

-Entonces, saliste conmigo durante cuatro años, esperaste a que quedara embarazada…y cuando tuviera al bebe…te lo llevarías con ella-dijo la pelinegra, incrédula por todo eso

-Sí, básicamente eso…Riko estuvo de acuerdo-Levy soltó una risita

-¿Escuchaste lo ridículamente estúpido que sonó eso? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una telenovela?-se pasó una mano por la frente y levantó las manos, dando por finalizado el tema-Olvídate de eso, no es lo importante aquí-Erwin arqueó una ceja-Quiero que me expliques algo-abrió su boca y movió su mano, intentaba buscar la manera de preguntar-¿Qué te hizo sentir el abusar de un niño de 9 años?-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Dos palabras-se cruzó de brazos de nuevo-Armin Arlelt-

-¿Cómo sabes de él?-preguntó ligeramente tenso, intentando disimular

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre mi padre?-él asintió-Bien, adivina entonces quien es mi hermano-

-¿Y? ¿Ya te contó mentiras como a todos?-

-Él no miente-dijo seria y segura

-El niño me provocó-se excusó divertido encogiéndose de brazos, la chica, le miró incrédula, apretó sus puños y el sonido de un golpe resonó por toda la habitación, del guantazo que ella le había metido le volteó la cara y se le marcaron los nudillos

-Eres un cínico-dijo bastante molesta, lanzó un bufido y se pasó una mano por el cabello-Es suficiente, no quiero escuchar más estupideces, te vas a ir, por esa puerta, y no nos vamos a volver a ver nunca, porque no me vas a volver a buscar, ni a mí, ni a mi hermano-

-Levy…-dio un paso hacia ella pero la chica se veía segura y seria

-Sé feliz con Riko…y espero que a ella no le des tantos problemas como a nosotros-

Giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta, saliendo a paso lento, se sentía grandiosa, satisfecha, el haber dicho todo eso había sido como quitarse un peso de encima. Camino en dirección a su habitación, tenía que contarle a Eren.

* * *

**Hallo! Les vengo a dejar el cap :) que espero les haya gustado, lo he escrito en un par de horas :0 impresionante! Jamas pensé que lo lograría xD la verdad es que me tarde porque se fue la luz en mi casa como por 4 días y mi compu estaba sin bateria :/ en fin~ en cuanto llego hoy en la mañana…pues nada xD porque hice varias cosas antes de escribir el cap, ya cuando me pude sentar frente a mi lap, las palabras fluyeron solas (claaaro que mi oniisama me ayudo xD) sinceramente tengo tres cosas que decirles: primero!, la escena del suicidio de Levy la tenía en mente desde que empece el fic, aunque la cambie un poco de la original porque la otra quedo muy mal xD, segundo!, siento que este cap me quedo muy…muy…blah xD no se, algo no me parece pero bueno, el final ya se viene en el sig cap y buaaaano, no quería hacerlo más del rogar, tercero!, que les pareció lo que hizo Levy con respecto a Erwin? Que hubieran hecho ustedes? Díganme! :) me dio curiosidad por sus reviews xD por q lo deje así? Pueeees porque…luego les explico xD en fin~ contesto reviews!**

_**Charlie quiere comida:**_** owww quieres otra caja de pañuelos? xD espero que este cap lo haya recompensado jeje nos leemos el viernes vale? Bye!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**owww :( lo siento jeje creo que me pase con la tristeza xD te mando un abrazo psicológico con toooodo mi amor, te mando también dos cajas de pañuelos y un bote de helado :) con eso basta? No? Si? Bueeeno, con respecto a lo de Armin, porque lo sabes? O a que te referias? .-. me confundí un poco jeje, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el viernes vale? Bye!**

_**Wkesh: **_***después de leer los insultos hacia Erwin* :') tan hermosos los insultos hacia Erwin jaja, emmm, emmm, pues…no se xD que te pareció lo que ella hizo? Tu que hubieras hecho?, lloraste? Mucho? Como yo cuando lo escribi? Ah~ el viernes les contare una pequeña historia y el porque de esto si? Eren es un amooooor, muy lindo xD yo quiero uno jajaja, Erwin es un maldito, fin de la historia ¬¬ (muerte al maldito xD) sip, de hecho cuando leí esa parte igual me acorde jeje, supongo que fue como mi referencia, bueno, que bueno que te gusto el cap :) ojala este igual, nos leemos el viernes! (si es que no se va la luz de nuevo -.-) bye!**

_**Rinaoid: **_**que bueno que te gusto, que mal que no lloraste! Tenias que llorar xD okay no jaja, bueno, espero te haya gustado y nos leemos el viernes n.n bye!**

_**Cooorporal: **_**sep, Erwin, cagando tramas de fics desde tiempos inmemorables :'D jajaja bueno, ojala te haya gustado el cap, y nos leemos en el final en el siguiente n.n bye!**

**Bueeeno, emmm creo que no tengo nada mas que decir je, les mando un beso enoooorme embarrado de nutella.**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Aviso!: ****Lemon! Muy chafa xD pero lemon al fin y al cabo**

**Edge of Desire**

**Capítulo 8**

Levy abrió los ojos, el lugar aún estaba a oscuras, se estiró y buscó su celular en el buró al lado de la cama. Las 5:30 am, soltó un suspiro y se enderezó, dejando el celular de nuevo en su lugar, caminó despacio hasta el baño y se encerró, lavó sus dientes y la cara, intentando despejarse un poco. Abrió la llave de la ducha y esperó un poco a que saliera el agua caliente. Odiaba pararse tan temprano pero ese día tenía que hacer el aseo del departamento y mientras más pronto empezara mejor.

Se dio una ducha rápida y salió envuelta en una toalla al cuarto, comenzando a buscar su ropa para la limpieza. Se vistió en silencio, tomó su celular y salió a la cocina, para hacerse un café y terminar de despertar. No se sorprendió cuando vió a su hermano ya sentado a la mesa, con una taza en una mano y un libro en la otra.

-Buenos días-saludo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días-respondió ella, tomando la cafetera

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó dejando el libro de lado y poniendo su total atención en la mayor

-Sí, descanse aunque fuese un poco-

-No deberías aplazar las entregas así, por eso a veces no duermes nada-

-Ya, está bien, terminaré hoy y mañana lo entrego, no te preocupes-se sentó a la mesa, a su lado-¿Qué tal la escuela?-

-Bien-sonrió ampliamente-Hoy tengo mi examen final, cuando termine, Jean quiere que vayamos a celebrar mi final de semestre-se sonrojó y tomó el libro para ocultar su rostro, la mayor sonrió de lado

-¿Eso significa que no llegaras esta noche?-preguntó tomando un sorbo de su taza, haciendo que su hermano brincara en su asiento y su cara se volviera roja, como un tomate

-¡Levy!-reclamo casi escondiéndose debajo de la mesa, para que no le viera-No digas esas cosas-

-Estoy bromeando-se inclinó sobre la mesa-Sabes que él no puede obligarte a nada que no quieras-

-Lo sé-asintió y bajó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo-Pero si quiero-la mayor reprimió una risita

-Ah, entonces…déjate querer-Armin no supo que decir para defenderse, o alegar, su hermana se estaba burlando de él

Abrió la boca para contestarle pero los pasos pesados en la entrada de la cocina y el enorme bostezo le interrumpió, divisó a Eren, con el cabello alborotado y en pijama, preguntando en voz baja por la hora.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente-saludo ella, con tono irónico-¿Se acabó tu sueño de los 100 años?-

-Que grosera eres conmigo-respondió él, haciendo un puchero-Todavía de que anoche no me dejaste dormir-se acercó a ellos-Toda la noche haciendo ruido con ese aparato-dijo haciendo referencia a la computadora de la chica

-Estoy atrasada con mi entrega, tengo que terminarlo para mañana-se quejó

-No deberías dejarlo para la última hora-dijeron ambos, sonando a coro, la pelinegra hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos

Eren rió, se acercó a la chica y besó su mejilla, revolviendo su cabello. Caminó al refrigerador y lo abrió, para ver que podía hacer.

-¿Qué quieren desayunar?-

-Hot cakes-respondieron ambos hermanos, cada quien en lo suyo, él sonrió, en definitiva eran familia

Desayunaron escuchando a Armin contarles sobre sus materias y sus exámenes, sus buenas notas y lo bien que iba su relación con Jean. Y cinco años con él no mentían. Desde que habían salido de aquel lugar donde se conocieron, Jean jamás dejo el contacto con el chico, a pesar de que al principio vivían en ciudades separadas, en cuanto el francés pudo se mudó cerca del departamento que el rubio compartía con su hermana. Y por lo que la mayor había visto, todo iba grandioso, el "cara de caballo", como Eren solía llamarle, respetaba siempre las decisiones de su pareja y la llevaba lento. Era obvio que iba en serio con Arlelt.

También desde entonces Eren y Levy vivían juntos, al principio ella se notaba renuente a la idea pero, el chico logró convencerla con el simple argumento de que la necesitaba para poder seguir. La pelinegra no pudo negarse después de aquel comentario y los ojos de cachorro del mayor. Jamás supieron cuando empezaron a salir, se trataban como una pareja, y ambos sabían que no había necesidad de preguntas o aclaraciones, porque se querían de la misma forma y querían estar juntos.

La madre de Levy adoraba a Eren, siempre le sorprendía el ver la conexión que su hija y su novio tenían, a veces no necesitaban decir nada para comprenderse, y eso a ella le parecía maravilloso. También había aceptado a Armin en el momento en el que su hija le contó toda la historia, ofreciéndole su ayuda y su apoyo al chico.

Eren solía visitar de vez en cuando a Rouge, Levy también iba a verla cuando se sentía frustrada y creía que sus problemas le estaban ganando, la mujer era un buen apoyo y sabía dar buenos consejos.

Armin miró la hora y se puso de pie, llevando sus trastes al fregadero para lavarlos.

-Me voy-dijo y tomó la maleta que estaba en el suelo, Eren arqueó una ceja al ver aquella maleta más grande que la que su amigo solía llevarse a la universidad-Les hablaré cuando salga del examen-

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso-dijo su hermana poniéndose de pie, ahora ella era más bajita que él-Ve, diviértete…y nos vemos mañana-sonrió de lado, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara de nuevo

-Adiós-dijo, tomó sus llaves y salió

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-preguntó Jaeger terminando de comer

-Armin y Jean darán un gran paso, esta noche…Armin se veía muy decidido-

-Oh-el castaño sonrió, comprendiendo a que se refería su novia-Más le vale al caballo irse con cuidado…o se las verá conmigo-

-Estarán bien-aseguró ella, caminando al closet de la cocina donde estaban los utensilios de limpieza

-¿Hoy es día de limpieza?-preguntó el chico haciendo un puchero

-Sí, así que apúrate, me ayudarás-Eren suspiró y asintió, odiaba los días de limpieza

**-0-**

Levy seguía tecleando en la computadora, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la silla del comedor, traía el pijama puesto y el cabello, que le había crecido bastante en esos cinco años, recogido en una coleta. Se detuvo momentáneamente y leyó el último párrafo que tenía plasmado, hizo una mueca y suspiró, borrando de nuevo las últimas líneas. Se recargó de la mesa y estudió la pantalla con la mirada.

-Levy…-escuchó a Eren a la entrada del comedor pero no movió su mirada del computador-Has estado en eso todo el día-se acercó a ella y le inundó el olfato con el olor fresco a jabón, pues iba saliendo de bañarse-Necesitas un descanso-

-Ya casi termino Eren, estoy en el último capítulo-de inmediato notó la desesperación en los ojos oliva de la chica-Solo necesito concentrarme-

-No-dijo él, inclinándose un poco para tomar el mouse de la mano de la menor y dio clic en el icono para guardar, cerró las ventanas que tenía abiertas y apagó la máquina-Tu cerebro necesita un descanso-cerró la laptop y la empujó lejos de ella

-Pero solo…-él le interrumpió

-Te ayudaré mañana temprano, te lo prometo-le sonrió y la tomó de la cadera, cargándola sin dificultad, pues no pesaba nada, se la echó al hombro, como si fuese un costal y comenzó a caminar a la habitación, apagando las luces en el camino

-Eren, bájame-

-No, vamos a que descanses-

-Eren-

-No-

Levy se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca, el chico era más terco que ella cuando se lo proponía y el que fuera un titán, a comparación suya, no le ayudaba en nada. Su espalda cayó en el colchón, su cuerpo rebotó un poco y miró al castaño cerrar la puerta, se sentó y le miró seria, esperando convencerle.

-Eren, por favor, te prometo que mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos, pero ahora quiero terminar el manuscrito-

-No, ya te dije que mañana lo terminamos, ahora quiero que despejes tu mente, porque si no, no tendrás un buen final-

-Eren-

-No, Levy-

Se volvió a cruzar de brazos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, de su lado, dándole la espalda al castaño, quien se subió a la cama de su lado y gateó hasta ella, se hincó justo detrás y deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la pelinegra, que se puso levemente tensa, pero no se movió.

-Vamos, pequeña, solo quiero que descanses-le dio un codazo en el estómago haciendo que se alejara un poco, pero no la soltó

-Ya te dije que no me digas pequeña-soltó ofendida, con las mejillas levemente rosas-Que seas un titán no te da derecho a burlarte de mí estatura-

-No me burlo, te lo digo con cariño-

-¿Con cariño?-

-Bueno, podemos intentar con algo más, que tal… ¿Mi amor?-recargó su barbilla en el hombro de la chica-¿Mi cielo? ¿Bebé?-con cada apodo que le daba ella se sonrojaba más

-¿Podemos dejar los apodos de lado?-

-No-depositó un beso en su cuello, haciéndola sentir escalofríos-¿Por qué Jean si le puede decir bebé a Armin y yo no puedo decirte pequeña?-

-Porque no-dijo simplemente tragando saliva, odiaba ponerse nerviosa cada vez que Eren se acercaba tanto a ella, aunque llevasen ya cinco años juntos

-¿Por favor?-

-No-

-Amor mío, déjame llamarte como quiera-

-No, ¿Por qué estás tan cursi?-finalmente llevó una mano hasta el cabello del castaño y enredó sus dedos, viéndole de reojo

-No lo sé…supongo que porque me has tenido olvidado estas semanas-

-He estado ocupada-

-Estresada, diría yo, por eso mismo quiero que descanses-

-Bien-suspiro-Tú ganas-él volvió a besar su cuello, contento-Pero en serio me ayudarás mañana-

-Ya te lo prometí, siempre cumplo mis promesas-

No le respondió, porque sabía que era cierto, como pudo se giró y lo hizo recostarse en la cama, abrazándose a él con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y recargó su frente del pecho del mayor, intentando dormir un poco, pero su cuerpo no se sentía cansado y su mente seguía trabajando al mil por hora, por lo que volvió a abrir los ojos y se enderezó un poco, viendo fijamente a su pareja, que la tenía bien sujeta por la cadera.

-No puedo dormir-

-¿Estás incómoda? ¿Quieres moverte?-

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces?-ella le sonrió, levemente, y tomo su rostro entre sus manos

-Tienes razón…te he tenido olvidado estos días-se inclinó y besó sus labios, casi de forma urgente, parecía que tenía siglos sin besarle

Eren correspondió de inmediato, gustoso, no había querido besarle porque sabría que no podría detenerse, y realmente deseaba que su novia descansara un poco. Sentía los pulgares de la menor acariciar sus pómulos, y el movimiento lento de sus labios contra los suyos. Su lengua delineó el labio inferior de la chica provocando mil sensaciones en su interior. Ella abrió la boca y soltó un jadeo, pues las manos del chico acariciaban su espalda baja de forma lenta y provocándole pequeños espasmos placenteros que la recorrían entera.

-Eren-le llamó en voz baja y de forma suave, separándose un poco de él, el castaño le miró, atento a lo que fuera a decir-Quiero un bebé-dijo decidida y el otro pareció sorprendido

-¿Un bebé?-Levy asintió-¿Estás segura?-ella volvió a asentir

-¿No quieres?-

-No es eso, claro que quiero…-le sonrió-Es solo que…la vez pasada que lo sugerí me diste un "No" rotundo, así que no quise insistir-

-Sí, lo sé, pero lo he pensado mucho, y…-sus mejillas se volvieron rosas levemente, para Eren fue la imagen más adorable que había visto-Realmente quiero formar una familia contigo…así que…-él no espero más, la pegó más a su cuerpo, tomándola firmemente por la cintura y uniendo sus labios de nuevo

Con un simple movimiento los hizo girar, quedando ella con la espalda en el colchón y él encima, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarle con su cuerpo, concentrado en el beso que le sabía a gloria. Levy sentía que se derretía y quería fundirse con su novio, siempre tenía esa sensación cada que Eren le besaba, tenía esa habilidad para hacerla caer con facilidad. Y no era como si a ella le disgustara, después de todo, Jaeger se había convertido en lo más importante en su vida, ni siquiera con Erwin se había sentido de esa forma.

Delineó el cuerpo de la chica, despacio, como si fuera una piedra preciosa, besó su frente, sus parpados, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, su mentón y fue bajando lentamente, con cuidado, acariciando su piel nívea con sus labios y su lengua. La despojó con delicadeza de su pijama besando cada lugar por donde sus manos pasaban

-Mía, mía-decía por lo bajo mientras la besaba de pies a cabeza, más que nada convenciéndose de que así era, pues a veces le parecía irreal que Levy le correspondiera

Volvió a sus labios mientras que jugaba con el broche del sostén, torturándola un poco, pues la sentía ansiosa por seguir. A veces a ella le desesperaba que la tratara con tanta delicadeza, pues no era débil, pero tenía que admitir que todo era mucho mejor de la forma en que él lo hacía, siempre se tomaba el tiempo para atender cada lugar, cada rincón en su cuerpo que a ella le hacía soltar leves gemidos o jadeos.

Desabrochó finalmente el sostén y lo arrojó al suelo, con la punta de la lengua delineó sus senos, dejando pequeñas mordidas en su camino, la pelinegra soltó un gemido que había intentado contener en su garganta, sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas surgir en donde la boca de Eren pasaba. Con las yemas de los dedos rozó las aureolas erectas de la chica que tembló ante el toque, ¡Dios! Cada que Eren le tocaba se volvía tan sensible.

Besó detrás de su oreja y bajó despacio, dejando un camino húmedo, pasando por sus clavículas, sus senos, su estómago y su vientre, provocándole cosquillas cuando le sintió cerca de su intimidad. Deslizó sus dedos por los muslos de la menor, abriéndose paso para acceder a su sexo. Se inclinó, y encima de la tela de sus bragas pasó la lengua, sintiéndola ya tan húmeda que no pudo evitar sonreír al tenerla así. Levy se cubrió el rostro con las manos, estaba tan roja que no quería que le viera, y mordió su labio inferior al sentirle ahí abajo.

-Amor…relájate-dijo quitándole despacio la última prenda que tenía encima, con diversión, pues ella siempre reaccionaba así, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían

Con el pulgar acarició sus labios y los separó, regalándose una vista privilegiada de la intimidad de su novia, se inclinó un poco más, y con la lengua rozó su clítoris, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por completo, sonrió mentalmente, hacía poco había descubierto un juego de lo más interesante con ella, si bien, a veces cuando estaban solo recostados en la cama a él le gustaba escribir en su espalda, había encontrado otro lugar donde podía escribir.

Despacio, comenzó por escribir con la punta de su lengua su nombre, letra por letra, sobre el punto sensible de la chica, que no tardo en comprender lo que él había puesto y con voz ahogada respondió.

-E-ren…-dijo con un poco de dificultad, sentía con claridad como delineaba las letras en su clítoris, haciéndola ver luces de colores-Eren~-volvió a decir, esta vez sin poder contener el gemido que escapó de su boca, el aliento del chico que chocaba contra su piel sensible, le hacía tener escalofríos

Repetía una y otra vez su nombre cada que él lo escribía, le gustaba como sonaba cuando ella le hablaba con ese tono de voz ahogado en placer. Sin despegarse ni un centímetro, utilizó dos dedos, introduciéndolos en el interior húmedo de la pelinegra, que jadeó al sentir la invasión. Tenía la boca abierta y respiraba de forma entrecortada pues entre gemidos le costaba un poco respirar.

Las luces de colores se volvieron blancas y de repente dejó de escuchar los sonidos húmedos que hacía Eren durante su labor, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna, el vientre, sus piernas y terminó en la punta de sus pies, dejándola inmóvil por un segundo, sus manos estaban aferradas a las sábanas con fuerza, sintió de inmediato que su cuerpo entero se relajó y su espalda, que se había arqueado de forma un poco violenta, cayó de nuevo contra la cama, mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración agitada.

Eren trazó de nuevo un camino, provocando que ella temblara entre sus brazos por lo sensible que estaba su cuerpo, desde su vientre hasta su cuello, deteniéndose ahí, esperando a que se reintegrara. Cuando la menor se recuperó, sintió sus pequeñas manos retirarle con urgencia la ropa y sonrió, dejándose hacer, cuando le tuvo desnudo enredó sus manos en su cabello y le jaló hacia ella, uniendo sus labios de nuevo, buscando profundizar el beso, abriendo la boca para dejarle explorar con vehemencia.

-Eren…-susurró, su voz salió como una súplica, enredó las piernas en su cintura y rozó su sexo con el de él-Te necesito…-le llamó casi con desesperación

Terminó por ceder a los deseos de ella, como siempre, acomodándose sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la francesa, le echó una mirada fugaz entre diversión y excitación, y le sonrió, penetrándola lentamente. Esperó unos segundos a que se acostumbrara a la invasión en su interior y en cuanto la menor dio su aprobación comenzó con las embestidas, de forma lenta y tortuosa para la francesa.

Sintió un poco de desesperación, por lo que buscó la manera de hacerlos girar, invirtiendo posiciones, quedando ella sobre él, le sonrió, traviesa a Eren, lo cual era inusual en Levy, guió las grandes manos del castaño a sus caderas, y comenzó a moverse, bajando su cintura contra la del mayor, sintiendo el firme agarre que probablemente le dejaría algunos moretones por la fuerza con la que le sostenía, pero en ese momento no le importaba, nada le importaba, más que arder en compañía de Jaeger, más que sentir el miembro de su novio dentro de ella haciéndola sentir en el cielo.

Se inclinó hacia él, dejando que las manos en sus caderas guiaran el ritmo, y besó detrás de la oreja del castaño, arrancándole un gemido, haciéndola sonreír, ella también conocía los puntos débiles del mayor. Ahora ambos gemían y jadeaban al compás, él se sentó, sosteniendo con más fuerza a su novia y aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, pronto Levy volvió a ver las luces blancas, su cuerpo entero se tensó de nuevo, se aferró a Eren con fuerza de los hombros y sintió el orgasmo recorrerla completa

-¡Eren~!-soltó sin pudor alguno, con el último aliento que tenía, abriendo de inmediato la boca para intentar recuperar un poco de aire

-Le…vy-dijo Eren, con la voz entrecortada y en un gruñido, corriéndose dentro de ella

La estrechó entre sus brazos, sin salirse ni moverse ni un milímetro, pegando su delicado cuerpo al propio, encantado por la forma en que encajaban a la perfección, volvió a besar su cuello, sintiéndola temblar levemente.

-Mía, mía, mía-volvía a decir, sin dejar de besarle los hombros y el cuello, la pelinegra tomó el rostro del mayor y unió sus labios, esta vez, de manera más lenta y entregándole el corazón con ese simple gesto

-Toda tuya-aceptó, entre el beso-Y tú eres mío-

-Solo tuyo-respondió, volviendo a besarla, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento-Te amo-le dijo en un susurro, viendo el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de la menor, que le sonrió, como solo a él le sonreía

-Te amo-dijo Levy, sintiéndose dichosa con solo esas dos palabras surgir de la boca de Eren

* * *

**Pos no se xD yo digo que si sale otro capitulo ¿O no? ¿Quieren otro cap? Jajaja bueno, perdonen mi lemon tan chafa xD siento que empece bien y la termine cagando xD pero bueeeno, ojala les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo uno tan largo jajaja buaaaano, me pongo a contestar reviews jaja**

_**Wkesh: **_**jjaja yo encantada de que te encante n.n Eren es un amoooor! Yo también quiero un Eren x3 jajajaja ¿te insulto? Que mal! xD lo lamento, pero bueno, ya era hora de que hablara n.n jajaja ¿lo habrías matado? OMG! Que bueno que no eras tu o terminabas en la cárcel xD jajajaj pero bueeeno se que dije que este sería el ultimo pero como que me dan ganas de hacer otro xD no she, tu que dices xD jajajaja bueno, me despido y ojala te haya gustado mi cap tan chafa xD bye!**

_**Charlie y la ranchada: **_**:'D yo también amo esto xD gracias por leer! Bye!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**si! Eren hablo! *baile feliz* xD bueno, con respecto a lo de Armin, si, tienes razón, es muy difícil contarlo, algunas cosas más que otras, pero bueno, creo que lo importante es que te crean je, en fin~, Levy es hermosa! Erwin es un imbécil (me quedo corta con mi insulto a comparación xD) y Eren la pasó muy mal pero esta en pie, fuerte :) bueno, me despido y si quieres otro cap xD me dices jajajaja bye!**

_**Tropico: **_**hola! Yo también me emocione al escribirlo xD fue muy lindo :') sip, ambos sufrieron mucho, y sip, xD se le encaro super genial, pensé en la mejor manera que había y bueno xD salió eso jajaja bueno, ojala te haya gustado el cap y si quieres otro xD me dices jajaja bye!**

_**Miss Writer 04: **_**hola! Estoy encantada de que te haya encantado n.n sip, hay muy poquitas y muuuuuy poquitas son realmente buenas jaja, me alegra que mi aporte valga la pena, Eren y Levy en definitiva son mi OTP xD me encantan, y estoy enamorada de Levy (sep, fem! levi xD) Rouge es un personaje especial que me encanta que le reciban bien :D Jearmin! Son tan tiernos! Que ya voy a intentar meterlos más en mis otros fics xD quieres otro capitulo? Donde diga que le paso a Erwin? xD tengo esa necesidad no se porque jajajaja escribi este sensualon lemon (¿?) porque tu lo pediste y porque lo prometi al principio del fic XD así que espero te guste y haya quedado decente jajaja bueno, nos leemos el lunes (si quieren otro cap (que es lo mas seguro xD)) bye!**

_**Cooorporal: **_**quedo perfecto el cap anterior, concuerdo contigo :) Eren y Levy…hermosos! xD ojala te haya gustado el cap de hoy jajaja bye!**

_**Rinaloid: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado n.n sip, la pequeña Levy creció y Eren hablo :3 bueeeno jajaja me despido, y si quieres otro cap me dices xD porque este no lo siento como un final xD bye!**

**Bueeeno, me despido, dejando que me digan si quieren otro cap que ya sea el final definitivo xD, les mando besitos embarrados de nutella y un abrazo enooooooorme. **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
